


Changing Direction

by mitigates



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Dates, Bathroom Sex, Breakfast dates, Cheating, Don't read for the smut, Eventual Smut, Infidelity, Iwaoi endgame, Lying and cheating, M/M, Military Iwaizumi, Slow Burn, That's really it, breaking up, but it happened before the fic, it's at the end, minor character injury, no beta we die like daichi, or minor injury to major character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitigates/pseuds/mitigates
Summary: “Stop talking so loud Daichi, I need to talk to him before-”"Before what, YOU MARRY him?”The last words were screamed in the kitchen and there was no doubt that the entire apartment heard what was going on. There Oikawa was, in the middle of his engagement party just to find out that his fiancé was cheating on him.What a fucking cliché.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 111
Kudos: 493
Collections: Finito., iwaOi goodness





	1. You've Been So Unavailable

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with these Oikawa/Suga infidelity fics. This just has a very different storyline. Also more Sam Smith lyrics.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> (this was originally written in first person then after 40 pages i decided to switch to third person so i hope i fixed everything)

“Koushi, stop!” Oikawa whined as his fiance pressed his cold nose against his neck. He was standing behind Oikawa and acting supremely more affectionate than usual. Suga normally wasn’t big into PDA, he never had been, but that day he hadn’t left Oikawa’s side.

Maybe that should have been Oikawa’s first clue.

“Stop what?” Suga muttered as he lightly kissed the back of Oikawa’s back, that spot between his shoulder blades that always made him shudder in the best of ways.

“Your nose is cold, quit it!” Oikawa tried to move away from Suga, but he tightened his grip on the taller man’s hips.

“Why are we even here? Let’s go home.” Suga crooned into his ear. 

Oikawa looked back at him and glared. “It’s a party for us, Sugawara!”

He rolled his eyes at Oikawa’s use of his last name. “I don’t care. Let’s go home.” He leaned forward for a kiss.

Oikawa put his finger against Suga’s lips. “Soon.”

He groaned and pushed his hips against Oikawa’s. “Tooooruuuu-” He whined out Oikawa’s name.

“Koushi! What are you doing? There’s people everywhere-” Oikawa tried to readjust as he felt his face flush.

Suga sighed and leaned his chin on Oikawa’s shoulder. “I told you, I want to go home.”

Oikawa turned around and snaked his arms around Suga’s waist. “We will soon, I promise.” Suga hummed in response as he started to walk Oikawa toward the hallway and away from the living room. “Where are we going?”

“Somewhere more private.” Suga’s voice was low behind him. “Kenma won’t mind- there’s a bathroom back here somewhere.”

“A bathroom, Kou? Really?” Suga was a strictly in the bed kind of guy and he’d gotten used to that years ago, the expeditionist in him having long since faded.

He turned Oikawa around and kissed him, less tenderly than he was used to. More sloppy and needy.

“Kou-”

He bit Oikawa’s bottom lip and it took everything in him not to let Suga take him into the bathroom and fuck him senseless. He slid his tongue inside Oikawa’s mouth and deepened the kiss until they heard a throat clear in the near distance. Footsteps retreated before they could see who it was.

Oikawa looked down at him and his gaze was elsewhere. “What’s gotten into you?”

He seemed startled that Oikawa noticed he wasn’t really paying attention to him at all. Before Oikawa had a chance to see what Suga was looking at, Suga gripped his jaw and kissed him. “Nothing, nothing. It’s fine. I’ll be patient.” He kissed Oikawa again.

Oikawa gave him a small smile and nodded. “Let’s go find your friends. The only people I know here are friends of yours anyway.”

He chuckled softly and took his hand. “My friends are your friends, Tooru. You know that.”

Oikawa shrugged as we headed toward his close group of friends. “I suppose.”

  
  


“Hey, hey, hey pretty boy!” Bokuto greeted Oikawa with his usual bright grin. He and his husband, Akaashi, were one of the few friends of Suga’s that Oikawa was actually close to even though Akaashi and him had recently hung out significantly less.

“Hi guys. Thank you again for all this, it means a lot. I know Koushi-'' Oikawa turned to touch him, but Suga wasn’t behind him anymore. Oikawa spotted him across the room talking to another friend of his in a hushed tone. His friend looked upset, it looked like Daichi, but Oikawa could only see his profile. He didn’t realize how upset until he caught his eye and they were red and swollen from crying. He turned back towards his friends who were also watching Suga. “I know Koushi appreciates it as well.”

“Suga’s boyfriend.” A tall blonde in glasses spoke up. Most of Suga’s friends greeted Oikawa that way. He wasn’t even sure how many knew his name. “So you two are really getting married?”. He was circling his glass of dark amber liquid with his thumb.

“Tsukishima, leave it.” Akaashi addressed the blonde like he was his terrier. “They’re getting married, that’s why we are throwing an engagement party.” Akaashi finished with a stoneface.

Tsukishima scoffed and stared at Oikawa. “Sure.” He seemed to be smirking behind his glass.

Oikawa frowned at him. “I’m sorry, I don’t understand-”

“Don’t worry about him, he’s grumpy when Yamaguchi is out of town.” Kenma said, giving Tsukishima a pointed look.

Oikawa nodded and looked back toward where Suga was and realized both of them had disappeared. Oikawa spent a little longer talking to the guys then found a seat on the balcony outside. They were at Kenma and Kuroo’s large 23rd floor apartment. The damn place was still twice as big as the place Suga and Oikawa called home. Suga and Oikawa had moved there last year after deciding they wanted a place that was a little bit bigger than the tiny apartment they were living in. They were eventually going to start a family. They’d been together for 4 years. Things had been different over that last year after Suga started a new job working with a friend of his. Oikawa was starting to have doubts about where they were headed with their relationship when Suga surprised him with a ring.

Oikawa looked down at his left hand and sighed. Despite the happy bubble he was living in, something still seemed off between them. Something was bugging him and he couldn’t quite shake it.

Oikawa sat out there by himself for another half hour. He was right when he said it the first time, Suga’s friends were Suga’s friends, they weren’t really mutual. Oikawa had social anxiety his entire life and nothing made things easier. It was hard enough dating someone like Suga who had so many damn friends but he helped alleviate it the best he could. Oikawa just retreated into himself when he needed to. He had only ever hung out with Bokuto and Akaashi outside of just Sug, but for whatever reason Suga told him a few months ago that he didn’t want Oikawa hanging around Akaashi.

Oikawa leaned over the balcony and looked out into the San Diego skyline. Kenma and Kuroo lived in a beautiful building in Coronado that overlooked the bay. The weather was perfect early in the year, too cold for Oikawa, but he was used to 80 degree days.

He turned towards the open sliding door when it sounded like someone was yelling. He leaned back into the living room and saw several of the guys looking towards the kitchen.

He stepped inside and Kuroo walked towards him.

“Oikawa! Hey I wanted to show you-” Kuroo tried to distract him, but he recognized the voice doing all the yelling, it was Suga and someone else. He pushed past Kuroo and made his way towards the loud voices. One of them was sobbing hysterically.

“Oikawa, wait-” Akaashi stepped in front of me.

“Wait? Why? What’s going on? Why are they-” 

Kuroo stepped next to Akaashi and shook his head. “Here, let us talk to you for a second-”

He scrunched his eyebrows together and blinked at them. “What’s going on?”

“Told you they weren’t getting married.” Oikawa heard Tsukishima comment behind him. He turned to see him frowning at the situation, slightly less smug than he looked earlier. 

Oikawa turned back towards Akaashi and Bokuto, realizing that he probably had a right to feel the twinges of discomfort he’d been feeling recently. 

_ “I’m tired of doing this, Koushi! I’m tired of it-” _

_ “Daichi, stop! Not here-” _

_ “What? Are we going to meet at the office? At my house? Late at night? Like we always do? I’m tired of hiding.” _

_ “Stop talking so loud Daichi, I need to talk to him before-” _

_ ‘Before what, YOU MARRY him?”  _

The last words were screamed in the kitchen and there was no doubt that the entire apartment heard what was going on. There Oikawa was, in the middle of his engagement party just to find out that his fiance was cheating on him.

What a fucking cliche.

**________________________________**

Oikawa walked slowly toward the kitchen, an overwhelming feeling of absolute panic and dread started creeping through his body. He stood in the entryway and lost all of his words. 

Suga was sitting on a stool facing Daichi. Daichi’s broad arms were tight around Suga’s waist and he was sobbing against Suga’s stomach. Suga was looking down at him, his hands in Daichi’s hair. He looked at Daichi in a way that he had never once looked at Oikawa before. There was something in his eyes that Oikawa had never seen before in the long time he’d known him.

Daichi and Suga had been friends since they were kids. They grew up together, went to school together, played volleyball together, graduated college together. Oikawa didn’t know he was the friend that Suga had started working with at first and he realized then that there was clearly a reason for that.

Oikawa’s breath caught in his throat as he tried to speak, but he just couldn’t. 

Suga sensed his presence and looked toward the doorway. His eyes widened as he made eye contact with Oikawa.

“Tooru-” His voice cracked as he said his fiance’s name.

Daichi’s shoulder stiffened and his arms fell back to his side. Oikawa could hear him sniffling as he pushed his palms into his eyes.

“How long?” The only words he could get out was the question that was burning in his mind.

Suga’s face crumbled and he shook his head slightly. “Can we-”

Oikawa shook his head. “How long, Koushi?” His own voice cracked, shattering the strong exterior he was trying so desperately to display.

“Just tell him, Koushi. Please, just tell him.” Daichi whispered into his hands.

“Daichi, be quiet.” Suga’s voice was stern, but Oikawa couldn’t help but notice his hand stayed on Daichi’s shoulder, squeezing it slightly to comfort the crying man.

Oikawa felt someone behind him and Kenma’s calming voice spoke up. “Tooru- I’m so sorry-”

“You’re not going to answer me?” Oikawa choked out. “You can’t at least give me that?”

Suga’s cheeks reddened, his eyes dropping down to Daichi who looked up at him. “3 years.”

Oikawa tilted his head in confusion. “3... _ years _ ?” He repeated as he started doing the math in his head. He felt dizzy as he was slapped with memories of night after night after night together, mornings in bed together, afternoons spent laughing at reruns of shows they’d seen so many times. He nodded, turned around, and left the apartment.

Several of them tried to follow Oikawa, but he couldn’t hear anything they were saying. He waited at the elevator as Akaashi and Kenma tried to talk to him. He stared blankly at the unopened doors of the elevator until they stopped as the elevator finally arrived.

Oikawa got in alone and pressed L for the lobby.

Akaashi tried to step in but Oikawa blocked him.

His phone buzzed loudly in his pocket. He glanced at it and saw his favorite candid photo he had taken of Suga at a volleyball game. He looked absolutely entranced, his eyes were wide, his smile was small and he looked absolutely beautiful. He froze as he stared at the photo and realized that the game he was watching that day was one of Daichi’s when he played in college. They were watching one of his games on TV, a game that Suga insisted they couldn’t miss. He didn’t really think of it being anything other than friends supporting friends, but Oikawa couldn’t help but wonder how many other times he had been wrong.

He shoved his phone in his back pocket and started having trouble catching his breath. He tried to watch the numbers count down, but the moment the ‘1’ turned into an ‘L’ he started feeling weak and nauseous. Oikawa squeezed his eyes shut as the elevator doors opened.

He rushed outside and onto the sidewalk. He coughed as he doubled over and tried to breathe.

“Hey- are you alright?”


	2. Now sadly I know why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So it’s done then?” Iwaizumi questioned. He finally set his duffel bag down next to him, it hit the cement with a dull thud.
> 
> “What’s done? My life?”
> 
> “Your relationship.” 

Oikawa looked up slowly and saw yet another of Suga’s friends, blonde haired Kentarou. He had since lost the two black stripes that went around his head. His eyes were narrowed, but somehow bright with concern. He was wearing a hat, so Oikawa could only see the blonde cut close to his head, but Oikawa recognized him instantly. He waved Kentarou away and tried to smile, but he could feel hot tears running down his damn face.

“I’m-I’m-I’m-” Oikawa couldn’t get a word out. He smiled anyway. “Fine, thank you.” He took a deep shuddering breath and stood up straight.

Kentarou tilted his head at Oikawa and looked like he was trying to place how he knew him. “I know you-” He shifted his large overstuffed camo duffel bag on his shoulder.

Oikawa realized he was in uniform, the tan and green camo matching his hat. He nearly forgot the younger man had joined the Navy alongside another of their friends.

He snapped his fingers as he finally came to his recognition. “Suga’s boyfriend!” He smirked at Oikawa. “Or fiance, right? Isn’t that why we’re here?”

Oikawa huffed out a humorless laugh and put his hands on his hips. “Is it? It is. It sure is.”

He looked at Oikawa like the crazy person he sounded like. “Okay then.” He turned back toward the cab he had got out of and Oikawa noticed someone else getting out as well.

Oikawa looked down at his phone to call someone to come get me and he froze, realizing he had nobody. When Suga and he had gotten into little fights before, he would call Akaashi or Bokuto. Calling one usually meant speaking to both of them and they always talked Oikawa down.

Oikawa moved across the country to be with Suga and him made their relationship work after they spent their first year fighting against the distance. Oikawa left the little family he still had behind, the friends he had, his job, everything. In the 3 years he had been in San Diego, he had just inserted himself into Suga’s life that he had already created for himself. Oikawa finished his degree at the school Suga attended. He started working at the hospital Suga originally worked at, he hung out with Suga’s friends and they were enough so he didn’t really make any of his own. Oikawa didn’t realize any of that until he was standing on the sidewalk outside of Kenma and Kuroo’s apartment crying as he looked down at his phone.

“Tooru?” 

Oikawa looked up to see Hajime Iwaizumi biting the inside of his cheek, thick eyebrows pushed together, as he looked at the taller man sympathetically. He was also in uniform. They both joined the Navy shortly after college. Iwaizumi went in as a commissioned officer and last Oikawa had heard, he had worked his way up to Lieutenant. He was a natural born leader and it showed in every aspect of his life, except the way he was looking at Oikawa right then. They had met a few times and he was honestly surprised Iwaizumi remembered his name. He was the only one of Suga’s friends that he felt guilty for even looking at because he was gorgeous. They didn’t interact that much.

“Hajime.” Oikawa breathed. “Hi.” He stood awkwardly in front of the uniformed man, trying not to reach up and cover his face. Oikawa confirmed he looked crazy via the reflection in Iwaizumi’s sunglasses.

“Are you alright?” He asked quietly.

“I am not, but thank you for asking. I was just leaving.” Oikawa looked behind them and noticed their cab pulled away. That would have been convenient. 

Iwaizumi followed his gaze. “Did you need a ride?” He looked back up at Oikawa. Iwaizumi had grown since Oikawa saw him last, almost level with his gaze.

“No-no-”

“Why isn’t Suga taking you?” Kentarou narrowed his eyes again. Oikawa wasn’t sure if his eyes were even narrowed or if that was just how his face was.

“He’s still up there with Daichi.” Oikawa pointed in the general direction of where he’d run from.

Their eyes widened slightly, but they both recovered quickly. 

“You go ahead, man, I’ll meet you up there.” Iwaizumi patted Kentarou hard on the back, seemingly communicating something Oikawa wasn’t hearing.

“Alright, Lieutenant.” He nodded at his superior and Oikawa watched him walk into the building.

“What happened?” Iwaizumi took his attention back.

Oikawa looked up at the sky and shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” He asked, shifting his bag.

“No. I really don’t.”

“Then why are you crying?” His voice was tinted with concern.

Oikawa looked over at him and shrugged again, his voice failing. His eyes fell to the floor and he noticed the bulge in Iwaizumi’s uniform around his knee. He pointed to it. “What’s that?”

Iwaizumi looked down and glared at his leg. “I don’t know.”

Oikawa squinted at him in the sunlight. “You don’t know?”

“No.” He responded without looking up.

“Are you mocking me?”

“Yes.” He raised his head, adding back to his enormous height.

Oikawa bobbed his head and looked around. “Well, just add yourself to the pile. I’m starting to realize that I’ve been being mocked for a while. Possibly the last 4 or so years of my life.” 

“So it’s done then?” Iwaizumi questioned. He finally set his duffel bag down next to him, it hit the cement with a dull thud.

“What’s done? My life?”

“Your relationship.” 

Oikawa stared at him, not knowing how to respond. “That-” Oikawa started then shook his head, flabbergasted by Iwaizumi’s nonchalance at  _ not _ skirting around the subject at hand. “That’s a really crappy thing to say.”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “Doesn’t seem like anything other than blunt honesty is going to do anything for you right now.”

He wasn’t wrong. Oikawa stared at him, wide eyed, speechless again.

He sighed softly and took off his sunglasses, revealing the dark eyes Oikawa remembered. His hair still stuck up messily and Oikawa had to wonder how he managed that in uniform. “What are you planning on doing right now?”

Oikawa thought about it for the first time since he walked out of that apartment. “I was planning on going home, but I have no interest in being anywhere near that place. It’s probably haunted.”

“Haunted?” He smirked at Oikawa’s awful attempt at a joke.

“Could be. I don’t know. Sure wasn’t doing me any favors.”

“So…?”

“I don’t know. I’m going to walk that way-” Oikawa pointed to his right. “And see what happens.”

“What do you plan on doing when you finally have to confront him?” He asked. He looked slightly to the side of Oikawa’s head and dug into his pocket.

“I don’t plan to confront him. I plan to run away and forget any of this ever happened.”

He rolled his lips between his teeth and closed his eyes for a second. “Well, you might want to take a headstart.” He pulled keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Oikawa. He looked down at them then back up at Iwaizumi blankly. “I’m parked in the structure, you can get to from the street if you go the way you were planning on going. Just press the buttons until you hear it.”

“Uh-” Oikawa had no idea what to say, for the thousandth time that conversation. “Why?”

“Because Suga, Kenma, Bokuto and Akaashi will reach you in about...a minute and a half. Might want to get going.” He subtly nodded his chin toward Oikawa. Oikawa did the one thing he didn’t want to do and he turned around. He saw Suga walking in their direction, the other three guys close behind him. His face was puffy and red. He didn’t even see Oikawa. Suga probably didn’t even remember what he was wearing. Suga got all hot and bothered because he saw his boyfriend at the party, it had nothing to do with Oikawa.

Oikawa turned around and looked at the keys in his hand.

“They’re going to see me, so you have about 30 seconds to decide what you’re doing-”

“Thanks. I’ll bring it back later.” Oikawa took off in a full sprint toward the parking structure, careful to blend into the crowds that were always wandering the streets.

* * *

Oikawa opened his eyes hours later. He had no idea how late it was. He breathed in the familiar scent of leather and realized he had fallen asleep in Iwaizumi’s car. He didn’t even go anywhere. He was still in the parking structure, fast asleep in the backseat of Iwa’s car. 

He reached for his phone that had fallen onto the floor. It was dead. He groaned and sat up. He didn’t know what to do. He would have to go find a hotel to stay at, there was no way that he was going home. Suga would be there trying to explain and apologize away the last 4 years of their lives. He had known Daichi since he was a kid so Oikawa had to assume their relationship extended before those 4 years. Oikawa just didn’t understand why he stayed with him for so long. He didn't understand what his plan was. Was Suga really going to marry him and continue on with Daichi? Leave me at the altar, maybe? Whatever his plan was, Oikawa knew it was going to shatter him. He needed to build up a much thicker skin before ever seeing Suga again.

Oikawa realized that if Iwaizumi was leaving his car there, he must live in the building. He was going to have to take a chance and see if his parking spot has a number on it so he could at least take his keys back. There were hotels in the area, well within walking distance.

He pushed his door open and a cacophony filled the parking garage as his alarm started blaring. He covered my ears and slumped against the car next to Iwa’s. Oikawa started jamming the buttons on the key ring until it stopped.

_ Fuck my life _ .

Oikawa sat in between the two cars and tried to gather energy to move. He wasn’t aware of the footsteps until they were directly in front of him. He looked up and saw Iwaizumi rubbing his eyes. He was wearing a dark fitted tank top, dark pajama pants and mismatched shoes. He must have been sleeping. He really wished he knew what time it was. 

Iwaizumi looked down at Oikawa, his face filled with confusion. “What the fuck are you doing?” Oikawa started to answer but Iwaizumi held up a hand. “Do not say you don’t know. It’s late as fuck and I just need a viable answer as to why you’re setting off my car alarm at midnight.”

Oikawa opened his mouth to say something snarky back and shut him down for being a dick twice in one day in what was probably the lowest point in his life, but nothing came out. He started stuttering then he started sobbing in a fucking parking garage in the middle of the night.

Iwaizumi rubbed his eyes again and breathed in deep through his nose. He let the breath out and squatted in front of Oikawa. “The alarm sent an alert to my phone. I didn’t even know you brought the car back.”

“I-I didn’t go- I didn’t- I- anywhere-” Oikawa sobbed out an incoherent sentence and pulled his knees up against his chest. Iwaizumi realized Oikawa was in the same clothes as earlier. Iwa took his phone out of his hand and grumbled when he realized it was dead.

“Come on. Get up.” He stood and held a hand out for Oikawa.

Oikawa caught his breath and wiped his eyes on his sleeve, staring at the black line that the last of the light amount of makeup he was wearing left on his long light blue sleeve. “No-no.” He whispered, half to himself. “I’m going to go, I was just going to get a hotel nearby.”

“A fuck ton of us just got home from deployment, you’re not going to find a hotel nearby.” Oikawa looked up at him in horror as he realized Iwaizumi was right.  _ He was going to have to go home. _ “Just sleep on my couch. You can figure shit out tomorrow.”

“I can’t-”

“Just come with me. I live alone. I’m not on the same floor as Kenma and Kuroo are either, nobody will know you’re there unless you want them to.” He helped Oikawa to his feet and started walking away.

Oikawa knew he could either disappear into the night and try to find his way home with his dead phone and no sense of direction, or he could stay at Iwaizumi’s place long enough to at least charge his phone and figure something else out. Oikawa decided Iwaizumi’s couch was probably his best bet. At least for the night.

Oikawa followed Iwa up to his apartment and prayed that nobody else would step into the elevator. He was three floors below the apartment that probably still had the stench of his life falling apart hanging in the air.

Iwaizumi kicked off his shoes by the door, pointed at the couch and disappeared into his bedroom. Oikawa kicked his flat off and sunk into the cushion. He laid in the darkness for so long, until sleep mercifully took him.

* * *

Oikawa woke up, for the second time in the last 12 hours, except that time he was on a couch. He opened his eyes slowly. The room was still slightly dark, light coming in from the kitchen was the only thing illuminating the room. Oikawa sat up and pushed off the blanket that appeared out of nowhere. He glanced at the coffee table and saw his phone was charging, though it was still off. He had no interest in turning it back on this early.

Oikawa looked toward the kitchen and caught those same narrowed light brown eyes that he saw the day before.

He stared at me and shoved a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. “Why is there a dude on your couch?”

“There isn’t.” Iwaizumi responded from somewhere behind him.

“There definitely is.” Kentarou took another spoonful.

Iwaizumi leaned over the kitchen table to where he could see Oikawa and caught my his. “I don’t see anybody.”

“Why is Suga’s fiancé on your couch?”

“Suga’s fiancé isn’t anywhere in this apartment.” Iwaizumi poured his own cereal. There was something mildly entertaining about those two Navy Seals sitting there eating cereal together.

Kentarou sighed and pointed at Oikawa. “Then who-”

“Do you even know what his name is?” Iwaizumi dropped his spoon against his bowl, the clatter making Kentarou grumble about him being too loud.

“Yes.”

Oikawa was curious to know the answer to that as well.

Kentarou mumbled something to Iwaizumi and the latter glared at his subordinate. He took his bowl to the sink and disappeared into his bedroom again. Kentarou stared at Oikawa for a moment longer before going back to his breakfast.

Oikawa folded the blanket and set it on the couch. He picked up his charged phone and headed toward the door. As he shoved one of flats on, he heard a sigh behind him.

“Where are you going?” Iwaizumi asked.

“If he isn’t there, how are you asking him questions?” Kentarou earned another scowl from Iwaizumi.

“Can you get the fuck out of here already? Don’t you have shit to do today?” Iwaizumi growled.

Kentarou shrugged. “Not until later.” He took his own bowl to the sink.

“I thought you said you live alone.” Oikawa blurted out.

Iwaizumi turned toward him. “I do.”

Kentarou scoffed loudly and dramatically.

“Is he- Are you two- I mean-” Oikawa don’t know which of them looked more annoyed at the implication.

“We are not together, Tooru, Jesus.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. He checked the time on his watch and looked at Oikawa again. “Just hang out here. I have some errands to run, so I’ll be gone for a while.”

“You want me to just-” Oikawa looked around his apartment. “Hang out here?”

“Is that a problem?” He raised an eyebrow at me.

“Uh, no, it’s just weird as fuck.” Kentarou spoke up as he pulled on a fitting leather jacket. 

“It’s a little weird.” Oikawa agreed. Iwaizumi glared at him and he sighed, kicking his shoes off again. “Okay then, I’ll just sit here and wait for you to come back and give me your permission to leave.” Oikawa haughtily responded.

Kentarou snorted then cleared his throat to cover the action.

Iwaizumi sighed loudly and pulled his own jacket on. “I’ll be back later.”

They closed the door behind them and Oikawa was genuinely confused about what Iwaizumi wanted him to do and why exactly he was telling him to stay. 

He ended up raiding Iwa’s sparse cabinets, coming up with a decent breakfast. Oikawa wandered around his apartment and decided against going through his things like any normal person would. He resorted to ordering groceries for Iwaizumi so he would eat something other than Fruity Pebbles. 

Oikawa put away the groceries a few hours later and settled on the couch. He finally turned his phone on and the notifications started pouring in.

He swiped them all away.

He immediately deactivated all of his social media, not bothering to read any of the messages there. Taking a deep breath, Oikawa started with his texts. He had at least one from everybody and even a few from numbers he didn’t even recognize. He couldn’t bring himself to open Suga’s messages, that stupid picture of him was ridiculing Oikawa. He deleted the picture before finally clicking on his message thread.

**Suga** : Please, Tooru, please call me.

**Suga** : Let me explain everything

**Suga** : Where are you?

**Suga** : Are you coming home?

**Suga** : Please come home, Tooru.

**Suga** : I can’t sleep without you

**Suga** : I’m really worried. Where are you? I don’t know who to call

**Suga** : I need to talk to you, PLEASE CALL ME!

**Suga** : Goodnight, Tooru. I love you. I really do.

He almost responded to that last message with a big ‘fuck you’, but he couldn’t bring myself to do it. He couldn’t. In reality, he ignored the signs. He'd been ignoring the signs for so long in favor of convincing himself that nothing was wrong: that he hadn’t uprooted his entire life for nothing. Granted, fuck Suga and what he did, but if that was going on for years and Oikawa didn’t realize it? He didn’t know what to think anymore, but he couldn’t help but blame himself at least a little bit and Oikawa realized that realization alone hurt more than anything.

There were several messages from Bokuto, more from Akaashi. There were messages from Kenma, Kuroo, and Matsukawa. They were all the same: call me, are you okay, where are you, Iwa called me, please call me, are you okay. 

Oikawa went to the voicemails next. The 9 from Suga all said the same as his texts. Oikawa deleted them all. Everyone’s voicemail said the same as their texts. He eventually started playing them on speaker as he clicked through and deleted so many. Oikawa laid on the floor in front of the TV and stared at the ceiling. The last voicemail was from a number he didn’t recognize.

_ Oikawa...I’m sorry, but I took your number from Kous-Suga’s phone when he wasn’t looking. I just wanted to...I don’t know. I’m sorry. I’m sorry you found out the way that you did. I wanted to tell you so long ago. I am so sorry. I have been in love with him for so long, Oikawa. He went to Virginia to get away from the possibility of us and he came back with you. I thought it was done for, but obviously...we weren’t-  _ He sighed and Oikawa could tell he had been crying still. His voice wavered.  _ I can never explain to you how sorry I am, there’s nothing I could do, I can’t imagine what you must be feeling, but I’m not sorry that you did eventually find out. I couldn’t let him go through with marrying you. Please don’t hate him, Oikawa, he does love you. He really does, he just- he didn’t know what to do and I didn’t help matters for all those years. I’d like to meet with you. I need to say I am so sorry. I need to- _

The voicemail ended. Oikawa’s chest felt heavy all over again. He sat up and saw Iwaizumi standing near the couch. How long had he been there?

“Please tell me you’re not going to meet that fucking idiot.” He sat on the arm of the couch and Oikawa looked up at him. He didn’t understand why Iwaizumi cared so much, none of this was his problem. He sighed and settled onto the couch. “I realize it is none of my business, but I am a concerned third party.”

“Did you know?” Oikawa asked as he fixated my eyes on the ceiling again.

“Know what? About the two of them?” Oikawa nodded. “How honest do you want me to be?”

“I can take it.” He really couldn’t.

“You’re probably the only one who didn’t know in your immediate circle of friends.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean, a few people knew for sure, but a lot of us mostly just assumed something was going on. Half of the guys thought you knew about it and didn’t care, but a few of us knew that wasn’t true.”

Oikawa sat up and stared at him disbelievingly.

He looked away.

“Why?” The only word Oikawa could say.

“I-” He started and stopped his sentence several times before letting out a long breath. 

“Akaashi and Bokuto- where do they fall on the spectrum of this information?” Oikawa looked down at his hands then back up at Iwa.

He finally looked Oikawa in the eye. “Bokuto never put two and two together. Akaashi knew, but he didn’t know for sure, like nobody explicitly told him what was going on. He definitely suspected. You know how perceptive he is. I know you two are close. They’re both probably my best friends and Bokuto, he’s a bit of an idiot when it comes to things like that. But Akaashi-” He looked hesitant to keep talking, but Oikawa nodded in encouragement. “Akaashi spent countless hours trying to find out what was going on. I remember them having a huge fight about it when I was home on a weekend leave about 6 months ago.”

Oikawa drew in a ragged breath. “He-he-”

Iwaizumi nodded. “He asked you to marry him 6 months ago, I assume?” 

“And he started getting upset when I would hang out with Akaashi. I didn’t talk to him for a while because I didn’t want to fight with Suga.” Suga didn’t outright say he didn’t want Oikawa to hang out with Akaashi, but anytime Oikawa told him that he was going to hang out with Akaashi, Suga would find some reason for the two of them to stay home. He’d surprise Oikawa with something and say he forgot about the mentioned plans. Oikawa didn’t notice it was a pattern until recently.

Iwaizumi’s doorbell rang and he glared at the intrusion. “Who the fuck-” He muttered. He yanked the door open and Oikawa heard Bokuto’s unmistakable voice. “Dude- don’t-”

“No, man, fuck! You haven’t responded to any of my messages and we can’t find him and I really don’t know what to do. Let me in!” Bokuto pushed past Iwaizumi and locked eyes with Oikawa. Akaashi smacked into his back as Bokuto stopped walking.

Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows together and walked towards Oikawa. He stood up quickly and tried to formulate some kind of explanation as to why he was in Hajime Iwaizumi’s apartment, laying on his floor in his living room.


	3. Your heart is unobtainable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I had no idea. I swear.” Bokuto responded immediately. Akaashi stayed quiet, avoiding eye contact, and Oikawa frowned at him. “Akaashi? You knew?” Bokuto frowned with his entire face, his golden eyes were wide and watery with unasked questions.

Akaashi wrapped his arms around Oikawa and hugged him so tight. Bokuto came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the both of them, smooshing Oikawa between the two tall men.

“I was so worried about you, idiot.” Akaashi whispered against the side of Oikawa’s head.

Oikawa felt like crying all over again, but was able to hold it in. “I’m-”

“Don’t you dare apologize. We were just worried.” Bokuto cut Oikawa off.

They released him and he blinked rapidly at them, biting his lip. 

“How long have you been here?” Akaashi asked.

“Since last night.” Oikawa squeaked in response.

Bokuto turned toward Iwaizumi and scowled. “We hung out this morning and you didn’t bother to mention that he’s been here this whole time?” Iwaizumi shrugged and Oikawa almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the last 24 hours.

Akaashi raised an eyebrow at the tall brunette. “Wait- why are you  _ here _ ?”

“I didn’t want to go home-to that house. I didn’t know where else to go. My phone died. And you two were at Kenma’s.” Oikawa moved to the couch and sat on the opposite end of it.

“Are you okay?” Bokuto asked. Oikawa knew he meant well, but he had nothing to say to that question.

“Stupid fucking question, my man. He is not okay.” Iwaizumi muttered as he turned on the TV.

Bokuto glared at him then frowned at Oikawa. “What can we do?”

“I need-” Oikawa sighed and shook his head. “I need somewhere to stay.”

“You can stay with us!” Bokuto said excitedly.

“No. He’s staying here.” Iwaizumi countered calmly.

The three other men turned to look at him. Oikawa gestured at the couch they were sitting on. “I can’t just sleep on your couch forever-”

“I have an extra room.” He said as if he already gave Oikawa that information.

Oikawa narrowed his eyes in response. “You have an extra room and I slept on the couch?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know you, you could have been crazy.”

“You literally handed me your keys without question yesterday.” Oikawa pointed out.

“You let him drive the BMW? I don’t even get to drive the BMW.” Bokuto pouted. Akaashi glared at Iwaizumi as he rubbed Bokuto’s arm in order to make him feel better.

“He didn’t drive it. He fell asleep in it.” Iwaizumi retorted.

Bokuto gazed at Oikawa curiously. 

“I had every intention to drive away, but I fell asleep.” Oikawa explained sheepishly.

“That sounds like you.” Akaashi nodded.

“Really though, I can’t stay here-” Oikawa started again.

“Why not?” Iwaizumi interjected as stared into Oikawa's soul with a simple look.

“You just said you don’t know me.” Oikawa pointed out quietly.

“So?”

“Your reasoning makes zero sense, Iwaizumi. We have a guest room too, you can stay with us-” Akaashi argued.

“He is already here. He can stay here.” Iwaizumi seemed sure that he was going to get his way.

Bokuto and Akaashi looked between the two of them.

“Did you guys…” Bokuto trailed off, his implication obvious as his golden eyes darted between Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi scoffed and stood up. “Yes. Many times. All over this apartment, especially on that coffee table that you’re sitting on.” He glared at the silver haired man. “Bo, get your big ass off my fucking coffee table.”

Oikawa let out a short laugh and squeezed his eyes shut. “No,” was all he said.

“Good. You don’t touch him, Iwaizumi.” Bokuto wagged his finger at Iwaizumi’s retreating figure. He glared at the closing bedroom door then turned back to Oikawa. “You really can stay with us if this doesn’t work out. I’ve never known Iwaizumi to have a roommate that wasn’t Mattsun back in college.” 

Akaashi sat next to Oikawa. “Let us know how we can help.”

He looked down at his hands and gripped his thighs. There was only one question dancing around in his head as he sat next to the two people who he believed to have shared a genuine friendship with. “Did you two know?” Oikawa asked quietly.

“I had no idea. I swear.” Bokuto responded immediately. Akaashi stayed quiet, avoiding eye contact, and Oikawa frowned at him. “Akaashi? You knew?” Bokuto frowned with his entire face, his golden eyes were wide and watery with unasked questions.

“Not exactly. I mean, I didn’t- I  _ thought  _ something was going on. I didn’t know what. I didn’t know how long it had been going on, I don’t think anybody did.” He raked his hand through his thick hair. “I didn’t ever catch him in the act or anything like that. I really am so sorry, Oikawa, I know I should have said something, but I didn’t think-”

“You’re right. I wouldn’t have believed you.” Oikawa leaned back and Bokuto slung his arm around his shoulder. “I wouldn’t have believed any of you.”

Akaashi frowned and squeezed Oikawa’s arm. “I still should have tried.”

“You did, didn’t you? You tried?” Oikawa wiped away an oncoming tear, steadily avoiding the damn his eyes had created from breaking.

Akaashi exhaled slowly. “I didn’t try hard enough.” Akaashi insisted, digging his nails into his palms. “I was trying to get you out more, out on your own, I needed you to know that if anything did happen you would always have me- you would always have us.” Akaashi glanced at Bokuto who looked back at him hopefully albeit still a bit confused. “I-I shouldn’t have confronted him about it. I really shouldn’t have. I should have spoken to you first. Suga was never our friend, you were.”

Oikawa let out a wet laugh, one full of understanding. He didn’t need to be put in Akaashi’s shoes because he knew himself. Oikawa knew he wouldn’t have believed Akaashi had he tried to tell him Suga was cheating on him. He would have created every excuse in the book like he did when Suga came home late, left early, or didn’t come home at all. Akaashi tried and Oikawa only let Suga drive a wedge between the two of them.

Oikawa took hold of Akaashi’s hand and gripped it tightly. “Thank you for trying.”

Akaashi smiled warmly, thin-lipped but genuine. Bokuto tried to copy the gesture but the distrust in his eyes was prevalent, all of his feelings usually were. 

“Can we bring you something from your place? Can we bring you clothes or did you want a ride there or something?” Bokuto asked, changing the subject.

Oikawa shook his head, but paused. “I don’t know. I don’t want him to be there but I do need to go get some things.”

“I’ll take you and I’ll get rid of him.” Iwaizumi spoke up behind us again. 

“You’ll get rid of him?” Bokuto asked skeptically, a crease appearing between his eyebrows as he considered what Iwaizumi might mean by that..

Akaashi sighed. “You can’t kill him, ya know.”

“I’m not going- I’m in the fucking Navy, you dumbfucks, I’m not an assassin. I’ll get him out of the house. I’ll draw significantly less attention than you two will.” He wasn’t wrong about that. He put soft fabric on Oikawa’s shoulder and it looked like a hoodie of his. “Put this on. It’s cold.”

Akaashi glanced between Iwaizumi and Oikawa again, still confused about what happened in the last 24 hours. He sighed and stood up. “Fine. Call us if you need anything, and I mean anything.”

“Yeah, anything, Tooru, really!”

“I already said that, Bokuto.”

Bokuto playfully rolled his eyes at his husband, they hugged Oikawa one last time and left.

“Do they also live in this building?” Oikawa stood up and pulled the sweater on.

“Yes. Did I not mention that _everyone_ lives here? I didn’t find out until after I moved in either.” Iwaizumi grumbled.

* * *

Bokuto walked behind Akaashi as they headed back towards their own apartment. Akaashi pushed the door open and pulled himself onto a stool in their kitchen. He turned his gaze toward his husband, the corner of his mouth tugging up slightly.

Bokuto tried to mimic him but was unsuccessful. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked around the room. “I think I’m gonna take a nap. I’m beat.”

“It’s 9am.” Akaashi responded bluntly. 

Bokuto turned toward the bedroom anyway and flopped onto the bed moments later. He pulled a pillow over his head and squeezed his eyes shut. Akaashi slowly padded toward the bedroom and leaned against the doorframe, watching Bokuto breathe and twitch on the bed. He frowned and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Bokuto stiffened slightly when he felt the bed dip under Akaashi’s weight.

Akaashi placed a warm hand on Bokuto’s hip, thankful that the bigger man didn’t stiffen under his touch. “Koutarou, talk to me.”

Bokuto sniffled under his pillow. “It’s fine-”

“Don’t lie to me. You never lie to me.”

Bokuto sniffled quietly again and turned his head to face Akaashi, keeping the pillow over his eyes. “I just-” Bokuto’s feelings were hurt and Akaashi knew this.”It just hurts. Seeing him like that. He doesn’t deserve this.”

“No, he doesn’t.”

“Why would Suga do that?” Bokuto’s voice broke with the last word.

“I don’t know, Bokuto.” One of Akaashi’s favorite things about Bokuto was his strong sense of empathy. 

“Why wouldn’t he just leave him? It doesn’t make sense- if you’re unhappy, just leave!” Bokuto exclaimed, throwing one arm around to enunciate his proclamations.

Akaashi simply nodded and rubbed Bokuto’s hip. “I agree.”

Bokuto sat up suddenly, Akaashi’s hand falling from its place. “Would you do that?”

Akaashi frowned. “Cheat or leave?”

“Either one, Kaashi. Would you cheat on me? Have you ever thought about it?” Despite his large stature, the way he asked the question with his soft quiet tone made him almost child-like in his wonder. "I know I'm loud sometimes and brash and too honest or oblivious about things and-"

Akaashi was as perturbed as Bokuto was by everything that had happened, not just that day but over the last couple of years that he had been noticing a rift between Oikawa and Suga. He wondered when Bokuto would find it in himself to ask those questions. He couldn’t help the guilt he had carried knowing that  _ maybe _ he could have spared Oikawa some of his pain. Maybe if he told Oikawa then it would have planted at least a seed of doubt that Oikawa himself could have cultivated and grown until he realized what was happening. Maybe if he-

“Keiji…” Bokuto whispered the words as he reached out a hand to touch Akaashi’s wet cheek. “Why are you crying?”

“No, Bokuto. I would never cheat on you. If I ever became unhappy in this relationship, I would talk to you about it. I wouldn’t hide.” Akaashi explained slowly as Bokuto wiped his tears. He placed his palm over his husbands and tried to smile again. “I love you so much, more than I did yesterday and less than I will tomorrow.”

Bokuto’s lower lip started quivering and then they were crying together, letting go of the doubts that came naturally with watching another relationship fail. Bokuto whispered  _ I love you _ over and over until their eyes were dry and their minds were clear again.

* * *

Suga was there when they pulled up to the house. Oikawa couldn’t call it _ their house _ anymore. He just couldn’t. He didn’t have it in him. The house got more and more blurry the longer he stared at it, happy memories imploding by the second. 

Oikawa stayed in the passenger seat of Iwa’s car staring at the cute little house they picked out together. It had a small porch with a swing on it. They spent cold nights curled up together as Suga fell asleep listening to Oikawa point out constellations. There was a large fenced-in front yard that still had a few leftover Christmas lights hanging around the wood that Oikawa said he would get to but never did. It was in a nice area with nice schools and a low crime rate. Those were all things they considered when they first talked about moving. It had a quaint backyard with a big tree that would make the cutest treehouse. It had-

“Are you good?” Iwaizumi’s gruff but monotone voice next to Oikawa interrupted his reminiscing.

“No.” Oikawa whispered, focusing on the leaves swaying in the wind.

“Do you want to do this?” He asked, leaning over his steering wheel and peering at the house.

“No.” Oikawa repeated.

“Do you want to go?”

He sighed. “No.” He commented without an ounce of confidence behind his words.

“I’ll ask him to leave.” He turned off the car. “The tint on the windows is dark enough that he won’t see you in here.”

“Are you going to tell him I’m here?”

He shrugged. “Should I?”

“I don’t know- I think so, or maybe not, I mean… Did I come with you to get some things? Did you clear him out for me? Why am I even hanging out with you? Where was I last night-”

He stopped Oikawa with a hand on his wrist. “You’re overthinking it. Do you trust me?”

Oikawa stared at him. “I guess.”

He rolled his eyes. “That’s reassuring. I’ll take care of it.”

He got out of the car and went to the door. Oikawa’s heart dropped when he saw Suga at the door. It dropped further when Suga glanced at the car. He wanted to go to Oikawa, the latter man could tell he did. Part of Oikawa wanted to go to him, but he...couldn’t.

Oikawa sunk into his seat instead. 

He watched Iwaizumi stare at Suga, his spine straight and pulled to his full height. Suga finally nodded and left the house. He slid into his car, stayed there for a moment then finally drove away. Oikawa took a breath before getting out of the car.

“I’ll wait out here.” Iwaizumi sat at the top of the stairs and leaned back. “I’ll warn you if he comes back before you’re done.”

“What did you say to him?” Oikawa inquired as he stared out at the spot where Suga’s car was parked.

“I just told him if he cared about you at all that he would find something to do for a couple of hours.” Iwaizumi leaned back on his hands and stared into the distance.

Oikawa bit his lip to keep it from trembling and went inside.

Oikawa found a couple of duffel bags from his volleyball playing days stuffed in the back of a closet. He noticed that one of the bags had the initials ‘D.S.” written on it. Oikawa always assumed the initials were for the little sister Suga had that he didn’t keep in contact with but he realized at that moment he could have been very wrong.

He left that bag on Suga’s bed.

Oikawa stared at the bed and wondered if they had ever been in it together.

He did the same thing in the bathroom as he grabbed his toothbrush. He wondered if Daichi had been in the shower before. In the hallway. In the room that was eventually supposed to be a nursery. In the kitchen. In the backyard.

Oikawa shoved clothes into his bag by the handful until it was overflowing. He grabbed a large purse of his and filled it with necessities. He stared down at his hand and pulled off the ring Suga placed on his finger 6 months ago. It was so pretty, a little more extravagant that Oikawa would have wanted, but he loved it more than anything when Suga gave it to him.

Oikawa set the ring on the table near the door.

He went for the door when he heard arguing coming from the porch. He pulled the door open and saw Iwaizumi face to face with Suga.

Suga hadn’t seen Oikawa yet and he almost wanted to retreat back into the house and jump the fence in the backyard. It wasn’t that high.

“Do you not know what a couple of hours means?” Iwaizumi questioned, his voice rough and low.

“I don’t understand why you’re even here, how is this any of your business?” Suga questioned louder than necessary, crossing his arms. “I need to talk to him, you’re not about to stop me.”

“You’re a lot dumber than I thought you were if you think I can’t or won’t stop you.” Iwaizumi stood on the top of the porch, glaring down at Suga. “And letting Oikawa go is pretty fucking dumb.”

“I need-” Suga finally saw Oikawa. He looked like he hadn’t slept. His eyes looked pained. He looked pained. Oikawa knew that because he spent the last four years of his life learning everything about him. “Tooru, can I talk to you, please?”

Oikawa pulled the bag close to his body, using it as a shield. He shook his head and moved toward Iwaizumi. “I’m done.”

“Let’s go.”

Suga stayed standing in front of Iwaizumi, blocking his path. “Please, Tooru. Just give me 5 minutes.” Suga begged. He looked close to tears. Oikawa shook his head again and walked around him. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, Tooru, I love you-”

Oikawa spun around to face Suga and pointed a shaky finger at him. “No!” Oikawa nearly yelled. “No! You do not love me. Don’t you dare say that.”

“I do, please-” Suga begged.

“You can’t possibly love me, Koushi. You can’t.” Oikawa’s voice started to waiver. He felt Iwaizumi’s hand on his shoulder as he took the heavy bag. 

Suga couldn’t find it in himself to respond with anything other than a weak “I’m so sorry.”

“You know when you hear a word so many times that it stops having any meaning?” Oikawa shook his head slowly and turned back toward Iwaizumi’s car.

  
  


Oikawa sat in the passenger seat and tried to tear his eyes away from Suga, but he couldn’t. He was standing in front of what was supposed to be  _ their home _ , his light brown eyes swollen with tears.  _ He always looked beautiful when he cried,  _ Oikawa couldn’t help but think.

“Sorry about that. I was trying to get rid of him as fast as possible.” Iwaizumi drove back to his apartment, the ride was mostly quiet other than the mundane sounds of traffic.

  
  


He took Oikawa’s second bag as they walked toward the elevator from the parking garage. The elevator stopped at the lobby and he came face to face with Kenma and Kuroo. He didn’t realize it because his eyes were glued to the floor.

Kenma started to say something, but Iwaizumi shook his head, unbeknownst to Oikawa. They stayed quiet the entire ride up. The elevator was significantly slower than usual, moving at the slowest pace known to man.

Oikawa finally found his voice and glanced at Iwaizumi. “Can we eat?”

He nodded. “I can make something.”

Oikawa looked up at the numbers changing on the elevator and realized they weren’t alone. He turned to nod to the other people in the elevator and he realized who it was. 

“Oh, hey Kenma. Kuroo.”

“Hi Tooru.” One look at Kenma and Oikawa knew he must have been one of the ones that Iwaizumi was talking about that possibly knew what was going on. Kenma and Kuroo were always as perceptive as Akaashi. It made sense. Kenma’s eyes changed from happy to see Oikawa directly to worry. Oikawa sighed raggedly and went back to watching the numbers, not wanting to have that conversation.

Iwaizumi nudged Oikawa’s shoulder with his own. “What are you in the mood for?”

“Grilled cheese.” He said the first thing that popped into his head.

Iwa snorted and let out a short laugh. “Grilled cheese it is.”

“I can make soup.”

“Do people that aren’t at Olive Garden actually eat soup?” Iwaizumi teased.

“Have you ever had grilled cheese and soup? Like actual soup though, not heated up tomato juice.” Oikawa crossed my arms.

“Heated up tomato juice?” He smirked at the brunette.

“It’s gross.” Oikawa looked up at him and was incredibly grateful how easy he was to talk to. “I can make broccoli cheddar soup. Suga never liked it much, but I swear it’s really good-”

“That sounds great. Definitely make that.” 

The elevator finally reached his absurdly high floor and Oikawa led the way to Iwa’s apartment.

Iwaizumi nodded at Kenma and Kuroo then proceeded to follow Oikawa down the hall.

* * *

“That was weird, right?” Kenma asked as they entered their apartment.

“Listening to Hajime Iwaizumi domestically talk about grilled cheese and soup with Oikawa? Yes, it was weird.” Kuroo set his grocery bags down on the counter. Kenma slowly leaned against Kuroo’s broad back and hugged him as tight as he could, pushing his face between the lower part of Kuroo’s shoulder blades. “Kenma- I’ve been telling you all day. You really don’t have to worry. I would never do something like that to you. Never. Not ever.” He turned to face his husband and reaffirmed Kenma’s doubts for what felt like the 15th time that day.

“You promise?” Kenma’s eyebrows were pushed together and he had a small earnest smile.

“I promise, Kenma. I love you. That’s not changing but I’ll keep telling you every single day either way.”

Kenma nodded slowly and pressed his face again Kuroo’s chest. “We have to talk to him about it eventually.”

“I know.” He kissed Kenma softly and ran his thumb across the man’s jaw. “Now what do you want for lunch?”

Kenma smiled slightly, a rare one that was only meant for Kuroo. “Grilled cheese does sound really good, doesn’t it?”

Kuroo chuckled. “It does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there were a lot of theories about how some of these interactions would go and I hope this lived up to expectations. 
> 
> Coming up:  
> Iwaizumi back story  
> BokuAka take IwaOi to the club :')


	4. Even though Lord knows you kept mine

Oikawa spent that night on the couch again, not fully ready to commit to the room. Iwaizumi huffed about it, but left him alone eventually.

The next afternoon, Oikawa settled into Iwaizumi’s guest room that looked like it had never been used before. The room was barren, there was an empty closet, bare dresser, untouched TV and an unsleeped bed. Should have packed sheets, Oikawa mused to himself. 

“We can go buy some sheets. I don’t think I have any extra.” Iwaizumi offered from the doorway.

Oikawa nodded in response. He didn’t have the energy to leave the apartment again, but he could make it work. “Yeah, that’s fine. I can go in a little...just later.”

Iwaizumi disappeared again. Oikawa didn’t even know if he heard the end of his sentence. He didn’t know how long he was going to stay with Iwa, but he needed to get a lot of things in order. He needed to find a job. There was zero chance he was going to go back to the hospital that they both worked at. At the very least, Oikawa would need to transfer. Thankfully, he was the Chief HR Officer so it was a job that he could find almost anywhere. He laughed to himself at how ironic it was that he was in HR and he would normally handle something like all of this, but he couldn’t stay there. As much as he hated the two of them at that moment, he also didn’t want to mess with their careers. Oikawa prided himself on that level of selflessness.

Oikawa arranged the clothes Bokuto had gotten him into the closet and drawers. He put his toothbrush and personal items in his bathroom. He moved them around four different times before finally just shoving them into the medicine cabinet. He felt like he was invading Iwaizumi’s space, but his place just didn’t look lived in. Oikawa laid back on the bare mattress and closed his eyes.

He woke up to a nudge on his leg. He looked down and saw Bokuto standing there, smiling at him. “What are you doing here?” Oikawa sat up and rubbed his eyes. There were several bags on the floor next to him.

“I brought some more of your stuff and got you some new things. I washed them, I got rid of the scent of Suga from your life!” Bokuto exclaimed proudly.

Oikawa couldn’t decide if he wanted to laugh or cry. “Bokuto-”

“Akaashi had to wait in the car when I went in. He tried to fight Suga before we even got out of the car and it just didn’t go well. I made him wait in there, but I grabbed your favorite shoes. You always wear these.” He held up Oikawa’s favorite pair of running shoes and a pair of sandals he couldn’t live without. As he pulled random things out of the bag, things Oikawa didn’t even think of when he went to grab his stuff, Oikawa finally realized that Akaashi and Bokuto were in Suga’s life because he was, not the other way around.

“Thank you.” Oikawa put his hand on Bokuto’s shoulder and squeezed it.

He grinned at Oikawa again and continued going through the bags. “Iwaizumi mentioned you needed bed stuff too. I remember you telling me how cute these were a few weeks ago when we were buying me a new shower curtain. I also got you a new shower curtain because I assume everything Iwa has decoration wise is…” He wrinkled his nose and Oikawa laughed. “I can’t even finish that sentence. That’s how lame it is.”

“You got those ruffled light blue sheets, didn’t you?” 

He nodded and tossed Oikawa the package. “I got a matching comforter too. And a quilt. I didn’t know what the temperature was like in here. I also got a throw and some-”

“This is...a lot.”

“Some of it was ours that we didn’t use anymore.” He pointed at the blankets. “I figured you preferred my scent in your life.”

“That’s such a weird thing to say.” Oikawa commented quietly as he watched his friend pull decorative items out one by one.

“That’s so fucking weird to say.” Oikawa looked up to see Iwaizumi standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. He was staring at everything spread out on the floor with a furrowed brow, but he didn’t seem outright bothered by it. 

“This place needs a woman’s touch, Iwaizumi!” Akaashi called out from the living room.

“Bo isn’t a woman.” Iwaizumi responded loudly.

Bokuto rolled his eyes. “The cute things are Oikawa’s. Things he and I purchased together because we have exquisite taste. Your place is...frowny. And unlived in.”

Iwaizumi rubbed his face and walked away. “Do whatever you want, Tooru.”

“Huh. I didn’t think it was going to be that easy.” Bokuto stood up and started unwrapping Oikawa’s new sheet set.

Oikawa stared after Iwaizumi as Bokuto hummed to himself.

Bokuto and Akaashi hung out for a few more hours. Iwaizumi hovered in the background, watching from afar as they decorated his apartment. Oikawa couldn’t tell if he minded, but he didn’t say anything about it. Not until they left anyway.

They sat in front of the TV in the living room watching a movie

“Are you hungry?” Oikawa asked as he realized he was starving.

“Huh?” Iwaizumi wasn’t paying attention to his words or the TV.

“Are you hungry? I can make something-” 

“You don’t need to. I can.” He got up immediately and went into the kitchen.

“Can I help-”

“No.” 

Okay then. Oikawa turned back to the TV until he heard Iwa muttering curse words. Oikawa went into the kitchen. “Are you sure I can’t help?”

Iwa was holding up a pair of matching navy blue polka dot oven mitts that were shaped like abstract alien hands. Oikawa bit his lip to keep from laughing at what must have been Akaashi’s doing while he and Bokuto were in his room.

“What are these?” He held them up.

“Oven mitts.”

“And...these?” Oikawa covered his mouth when Iwaizumi pulled out a matching silicone utensil set. Hanging off of the oven were blue and white hand towels. There was a sponge holder and utensil holder. Everything matched.

“Um- I don’t- I don’t-” Iwaizumi sighed and Oikawa felt again like he was invading Iwa’s space. “I’m sorry, I can take it all back. I didn’t realize that they were going to do all of this. I don’t mean to take over your space-”

He touched the utensil set lightly. “Do you like it?”

That question was unexpected. “I guess.” Oikawa stared at the blue and white hues around the kitchen. “Yes, I like them. Silicone tools are nice to have. I like to cook.”

“We can keep them. It’s fine. What are you in the mood for?” 

“Something...sweet?”

“Dessert isn’t dinner, Tooru.” 

Oikawa shrugged. “You can make a sweet dinner.”

“How so?”

“Breakfast for dinner?” Oikawa smiled widely at him.

Iwa smirked back and nodded. “I’ll have to hit the store. I don’t think your grocery shopping covered that.”

“I honestly didn’t think I would still be here. I only ordered stuff for a couple days. I can go.” Oikawa offered, knowing that he would still try to fight him on it.

He relented easily, though. “You can take my car.”

“Why won’t you let Bokuto drive it?” Oikawa couldn’t help but ask.

Iwaizumi stiffened. “I don’t let anybody drive it.” He growled in response. He seemed to change whenever affected by Oikawa’s presence in his apartment as it suited him. 

Oikawa went to pull on a pair of shoes and started to leave. 

“Take a sweater. It’s cold.” Iwaizumi pointed at his jacket hanging next to the door and Oikawa pulled it on reluctantly. He still didn’t understand what Iwa was getting out of living with him. Other than somebody to boss around and remind that it was cold outside.

Oikawa found a little local store not that far from the apartment. He didn’t even need the car, he could see it from the sidewalk. He found all the breakfast necessities. Iwaizumi seemed like he knew his way around the kitchen, so Oikawa figured they could make pancakes from scratch.

He grabbed the flour, baking soda, baking powder and sugar. All the things he knew Iwa didn’t have. He grabbed fresh fruit that looked too good to pass on. He glanced at the oranges and wondered if he had a juicer. He might. He might have one.

Oikawa pulled his phone out and called Iwaizumi.  “Did you get lost?” Iwaizumi greeted cheerfully.

Oikawa huffed and almost hung up on him. “No! Rude. Do you have a juicer?”

“Mhm.”

“Okay, thanks!” He ended the call before waiting for another snarky remark.

Oikawa grabbed the juiciest looking Valencia oranges he could find. He picked up the very heavy handbasket and headed for the register. After paying, he happened to glance at the door to the store in time to see Daichi walk in. What was his luck?

He turned his head quickly and thanked the clerk. He pulled Iwaizumi’s jacket tightly around his body and prayed that Daichi wouldn’t see him. 

“Oi, Sawamura, wait!” A friend of theirs that he recognized, Matsukawa, pulled the door open as Oikawa was exiting.

He looked over at Oikawa to apologize for nearly running him over, but nothing came out of his mouth. 

“Come on, Mattsun, I need sugar!” Daichi called out behind from somewhere inside of the store, his steps getting uncomfortably closer. Oikawa pushed past Matsukawa and hurriedly walked down the street. If Daichi saw him, he didn’t say anything.

Oikawa was able to control his emotions before getting to Iwaizumi’s apartment. He walked in and found Iwa sitting on the kitchen counter, scrolling through his phone.

“I found a recipe for pancakes. I haven’t made them from scratch in a while, but I think we should. Did you by chance get-” He looked up as Oikawa started unloading the groceries and nodded approvingly. “Nice.”

An hour and way too many pancakes later, Oikawa felt like collapsing against the kitchen table. “I love pancakes.”

“I noticed. You ate...5?”

Oikawa lifted his head and crossed his arms. “You ate 7.”

He patted his stomach as he leaned back. “I’m a growing boy, Tooru. You’re a pretty lean person who has nowhere to store it.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “That’s kind of offensive.”

He let out a bark of laughter. “So sensitive.” He stood and took their plates to the sink.

Oikawa noticed he was wearing fitted sweatpants that still showed off the thick part of his knee. “How long are you on leave?” Oikawa asked.

“I’m not on leave.” He dried the dishes and set them to the side.

“Why are you home, then?” His shoulders seemed to tense up at the question as he stood facing the wall above the sink, studying the dorky sentiment that Akaashi had put there. It was a picture of a crockpot and it said “Rock Out With Your Crock Out”.

“I got out.” He answered simply.

Oikawa sat up straighter at his response. “You got out...of the military? Out of the Navy?”

“Yup.”

“Why?”

He spun around and the look on his face made Oikawa flinch. His face was contorted with both rage, discomfort and suffering.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry.” 

His face softened, but he didn’t say anything. He rearranged the dishes three more times then went into the bathroom. Oikawa heard the shower click on minutes later. 

Things were going well living with Iwaizumi for the most part.

He was mostly out ‘running errands’ for a few hours each day or hanging around the apartment. They switched off making dinner night to night and ordered in on the weekends. They hung out less, he would make himself busy during dinner and eat in his room and rarely be in the living room when Oikawa was. Oikawa resorted to getting a TV and watching it in his room. 

He hadn’t heard from Suga in three weeks and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He knew he needed to talk to him. He knew he needed to get it over with and yank off the oversized band-aid that was covering the majority of his scabbed over body and soul.

Once they finally went a month without talking, he decided that time was better than any. He would go pack up the rest of his things.

Oikawa walked past Iwaizumi playing video games in the living room and grabbed his keys. He didn’t care that Oikawa was driving his car. He noticed Iwa hadn’t touched it once.

Oikawa noticed only Suga’s car was parked in the driveway. After seeing Daichi several times at the store near the apartment, he figured out that his ex-fiance’s new love interest drove a white Mercedes.

Oikawa parked Iwaizumi’s sparkly navy blue BMW across the street and walked to the door. He reached for the knob out of habit, but stopped himself. He rang the doorbell instead.

Suga opened the door and his polite meant-for-strangers-salesmen-and-apparently-Daichi smile faded. “Tooru-”

“I still have some things here. I’d like to get them if that’s okay.” He nodded and opened the door wider. Oikawa hesitated before going inside.

“He’s, uh- he’s not here.” Suga at least had the decency to look embarrassed as he said that.

Oikawa stepped inside and noticed the changes immediately. The pictures of them that lined the hall were gone. They did this project a couple of years ago where they arranged their photos starting with when they first met to anything new. They were good about updating it. Meticulous, even. Oikawa couldn’t help but touch the blank wall where the photos stood.

“I’m-”

“What was your plan, Koushi? In the long run? Were you just going to keep seeing him even after we were married? What would have happened if we started the adoption or surrogate process?” Oikawa asked quietly. The brunette turned to face Suga and his eyes were wet.

“I didn’t plan to marry you.” He confessed.

Oikawa had to admit, it felt like Suga couldn’t hurt him more than he did, but fuck...hearing him say that was absolutely gutwrenching. “Oh?” Was all Oikawa could squeak out.

“I just didn’t want you to leave.” He shifted his weight to his other foot and leaned against the staircase. “I didn’t want you to leave me.”

“So, you wanted to keep both of us?” Oikawa asked, leaning against the wall opposite of Suga. He was amazed that Suga was able to hold his blank accusing stare.

“Yes.”

“Did you plan on leaving me at the altar or something?” He let out a humorless laugh.

He winced and shook his head. “No. I really hadn’t thought about it. Daichi was pressuring me and I planned to tell you, but that night...that night you were here by yourself, the night I asked you to marry me... Akaashi spoke to me, he said he knew what was going on and I needed to end it with Daichi. I know he didn’t actually know anything but- Tooru, I tried to but-”

Oikawa scoffed. “Suga, I really don’t want to hear any of that.” He kicked off of the wall and headed up the stairs to his former room. “You answered my question plenty.”

Suga followed him, his steps heavy and echoing in the hallway. He followed Oikawa into the room and sat on the end of the bed as the taller man gathered the few things Bokuto hadn’t grabbed. “I meant what I said the last time we spoke, Tooru. I do love you, I’ll always love you. I deeply regret what happened-”

“But? But what? You can’t possibly love me the way that you think you do. The way that you convinced yourself that you loved me. You can’t.” Oikawa shook his head as he started to cry. He pushed the drawer shut angrily. 

“Yes I can-!” Suga shouted, his hands balling into fists.

“You can’t love me, Koushi! You can’t!” Oikawa was yelling back at Suga and he seemed like he was crying as much as Oikawa was. “You can’t because you don’t do that to someone you love! You do not do that to someone that you love. You can’t.” Oikawa threw a balled up t-shirt at Suga. He caught it, startled by the reaction. “You didn’t love me- you never loved me-” Oikwa threw another shirt at him.

“Tooru, please stop-” Suga was sobbing and clutching his chest.

Oikawa threw one more shirt at him and took a deep breath. His anger was getting the best of him and that was the biggest reason he hadn’t reached out to Suga in the first place. He knew it was going to end up with them screaming at each other, all the rage that had built up exploding all over the place. Something did take precedence over the rage however and that was overwhelming amounts of pain. The anger didn’t bother him nearly as much as the pain did.

“You don’t do that to someone you love.” Oikawa whispered, repeating an earlier sentiment. “Remember that, okay? Remember that for Daichi and don’t do anything like this ever again. Nobody deserves this.”

“I know. I won’t. I promise. You didn’t-”

Oikawa scoffed and sighed, running his hands over his face. “Your promises don’t do anything for me. Not anymore. Not like they ever mattered in the first place.” Oikawa took the shirts from Suga’s lap and stuffed them into the bag. 

Oikawa’s breath caught in his throat as he heard the door downstairs open and close. 

“Koushi? I’m back!”

At least he didn’t say he was ‘home’.

Suga wiped his face and rubbed both of his eyes. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know he would be back so soon, I would have said something.” He grumbled.

Oikawa leaned against the dresser and continued staring at Suga wordlessly until he heard Daichi’s baritone voice again as he entered the room. The dresser Oikawa leaned against was off to the side, so he didn’t see Oikawa right away.

“Babe, what’s wrong? What happe-” His voice faded as he saw Oikawa across from Suga. 

Oikawa cleared his throat and zipped up the bag. “I think that’s everything. I’m going to go.” Oikawa glanced at Daichi as he passed by. “Do you live near Iwaizumi?”

“Yes. Down the street.” His voice was smaller than Oikawa had ever heard it. He wasn’t making eye contact with Oikawa either.

Oikawa sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Can you find somewhere else to shop or something? Or move? Preferably not in here, but honestly it’s really not my business. But-” Fuck, he was crying again. “I can’t keep seeing you at that stupid store.”

“Yes. I’ll- move. I’ll go somewhere else. Anywhere else.” Daichi’s voice was soft and sad.

Oikawa had met Daichi a few times before and in another life, they probably could have been friends. In another life where he didn’t knowingly help derail Oikawa’s. “I don’t have any intention of forgiving either of you anytime soon, but I don’t wish anything bad against you. I don’t believe in karma or some kind of poetic justice where you’re the one left as broken as I feel. I do understand that this must have been hard for you as well, but I hope you know how it was for me.”

“I do. I do- I-.” Daichi looked down at me.

“Good. You don’t deserve it- you don’t deserve my understand or my patience or- well, fuck, you two don’t deserve anything from me. I hope you know that. I’m just- this was four years, Daichi. Four years of my life that you helped toss into the garbage disposal and then you kept turning the switch off and on, not caring what would end up crawling back out of there.” Oikawa looked back at Suga who was lost in his thoughts, his palms pressed harshly into his eyes. 

I’m going to leave you with this because despite the fact that you- you and him- you ruined me, I am the better person here. He’s going to fall apart.” Oikawa whispered to Daichi. “He’s going to fall apart and I need you to hold him together.”

Oikawa left the two of them there and climbed back into Iwaizumi’s car.

If Oikawa sobbed the entire way back to Iwaizumi’s, there wasn’t a soul in the car to hear it.

“Koushi-” Daichi stepped toward Suga, but wasn’t sure what to say. Suga had been struggling for some time and Daichi saw every second of it. He hadn’t spent the night with him and he didn’t blame Suga for not wanting to. He didn’t blame it at all, he just didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to help him.

“I-I-” Suga struggled to speak. “I fucked all of this up.” He whispered into his palms as he let his tears flow freely.

Daichi knelt in front of the gray-haired man and laid his head on his knees. “Koushi, love, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” His quiet pleading was lost under Suga’s sobbing.

“What did I do-” Suga leaned against Daichi. 

Daichi moved beside him and took Suga in his arms. “It will be okay. You’ll be okay. He will be okay. And I-I will be- I’ll be here. Whatever you need.” 

Suga sobbed against Daichi’s chest. He cried until he realized that Daichi was probably right. Or at least he would be eventually.

They did need to move though. He could still smell Oikawa and even after everything he did, it still hurt so much. 

Oikawa walked slowly back to Iwaizumi’s apartment from the parking garage. He couldn’t hear anything around him other than his own heartbeat and footsteps. It was a painful walk to start, but it felt more freeing with each step forward.

Oikawa reached for the door and noticed it was locked. Oikawa reached into his bag for the spare key Iwaizumi had given him and almost dropped it when he heard a strangled cry come from the apartment. At first he thought Iwaizumi might have somebody over and he probably should have put a sock on the damn door, but the next yell he heard sounded horrifying.

Oikawa quickly unlocked the door and stumbled through it, dropping his bag by the kitchen as he sprinted toward the bathroom where another strangled cry had pierced the air from.

Oikawa pushed the door open and saw Iwaizumi sitting in the bathtub, his legs hanging over the edge. The room was damp and the mirror was fogged over indicating that he had just showered. He was completely naked and looked like he was in a tremendous amount of pain.

“Can I help?” Oikawa kept his eyes on his as he groaned in frustration.

“Get OUT!” He grunted out sternly. There was a tone in his voice that Oikawa hadn’t previously heard, a strong sense of vulnerability underneath his usual gruffness.

“Hajime- please. Can I help?” It was then that Oikawa noticed he wasn’t wearing whatever had been covering his knee. Oikawa noticed a thick brace discarded on the floor, bandages surrounding it. Oikawa couldn’t bring himself to look. He didn’t want to invade on that moment anymore than Iwa might have needed him to. Oikawa grabbed a towel and tossed it to the man who was trying to mask the groans of pain threatening to spill from his mouth. Iwa pulled it over his bare body and attempted to get out of the tub, his knuckles white from gripping the edge of it. Oikawa looked away from Iwaizumi but held his hand out for the fallen man to take. It took him a minute, but he eventually reached for Oikawa.

Oikawa leaned toward Iwa and pulled him forward as best he could. It was quite the struggle, but he put most of his weight on Oikawa and he pulled Iwa onto the edge of the tub. Oikawa draped another towel over his leg without looking at it. Oikawa stayed there for another minute then started to leave.

“Wait-” Iwaizumi started. He exhaled and his breath shook.

“Can you walk on your own?”

“No.” Iwaizumi admitted, defeat evident in his tone.

“Can I help you?”

He kept his eyes on the ground, but nodded. Oikawa leaned down slightly and lifted his arm across his shoulder. Oikawa helped him stand. Iwaizumi secured his towel around his waist. Iwaizumi leaned on the taller man and limped slowly alongside him as they walked toward his room.

“Bed?”

“Yes.” 

Oikawa walked him toward his bed and Iwa braced himself with one hand on it then sat down slowly. 

“Thanks.” His voice sounded hoarse. Oikawa didn’t know how long he had been in there, how long ago he had fallen, how long he had been sitting there in agony.

“Can I get you anything?” Oikawa asked quietly, his back toward Iwa.

He shook his head at first then nodded. “Water? Please.”

Oikawa left the room and returned with Iwa’s favorite Thermoflask filled with ice water. Oikawa handed it to him and as he reached for it, the towel that covered his knee fell to the floor with his movement. Oikawa averted his eyes, but once again Iwa stopped him from leaving. His hand gripped Oikawa’s wrist and he turned to look at the seated man.

“Can you-” He exhaled slowly. “Fuck. Can you- I need-” His voice was shaking.

“Clothes? The dresser?” He nodded and Oikawa grabbed him a comfortable looking outfit out of the dresser, making sure to grab sweatpants and not the shorts Iwa had stuffed in the back. “Do you want me to help you?” He nodded again.

Iwaiumi kept the towel tight around his hips. He kicked the boxers Oikawa had grabbed to the side and stuck his injured leg through the leg of the sweats. He sat back down and pushed his other leg through the hole. He pulled them up as far as he could. Although Oikawa knew he could do it himself, he pulled the soft shirt over Iwa’s head and he let Oikawa do it. Oikawa grabbed one that looked longer in case he would have to stand and he did need to if he wanted his pants all the way on.

“Do you want me to help you still or are you good?”

He jerked his head to the side in one short motion. Oikawa helped him stand again. He kept his eyes on the design on his t-shirt as he pulled Iwa’s sweats up. Oikawa could feel his hands shaking simply because he was terrified that the entire ordeal would feel too clinical to him. Oikawa wasn’t sure if Iwa knew that he used to be an RN and this was something Oikawa was more than used to, pride and all.

“I was going to make tacos. Are you hungry?”

“Yes.”

Oikawa left Iwaizumi’s room and went into the kitchen. Iwa didn’t come out of his room.

Oikawa knocked on his door with his plate and pushed it open. He was still sitting in the same spot. “I assumed you wanted to eat in here.”

He nodded and stared at Oikawa blankly. Oikawa scrunched his face up slightly, perturbed that he couldn’t read Iwaizumi. He didn’t think Iwa wanted to talk. Oikawa hadn’t spoken to him about what happened between him and Suga, so why would Iwaizumi want to talk to him either? “Where did you go earlier?” Iwaizumi questioned suddenly.

Oikawa turned towards him. “I went to talk to Suga.”

“How did that go?”

Oikawa’s eyes fell to his t-shirt again. It was from the Nationals that he attended when he played volleyball back in high school. “It went as well as I thought it would go, I guess.”

“How did you think it would go? Trying to win him back or something?” His voice was still rough but it took on a harsh tone.

Oikawa narrowed his eyes. “No-”

“Then why would you go over there? If you needed something, I could have gotten it. Bo could have. Akaashi could have.” He stated as he continued staring at the wall.

“I wanted to-”

“Yeah, yeah, you want to be with him, you’re in love with him. Why the fuck are you here if you’re trying to win him back?” He found Oikawa’s eyes finally.

Oikawa took a step back. Oikawa had been lashed out on by so many people, mostly a result of pain, but it was different when it was someone that he actually knew. Someone that he cared about. “Like you know anything.” Oikawa responded. Iwaizumi scoffed harshly. “You don’t know anything about me. You know what...that I was dating some guy who was blatantly cheating on me for years. Okay? And?”

“You don’t know anything about me either.” He glared at Oikawa right back.

“No, I don’t, but I’m not the one sitting here making assumptions about the other.” Oikawa spoke coldly enough that Iwaizumi broke eye contact. “I have no intention of getting back together with Suga. I went for closure for myself. Not for him, not for any of you that seem to know more about my relationship than I did, but for me. I am not in love with him. I-I am-” Oikawa realized that was the first time he said those words out loud. He took a breath and repeated it more firmly. “I am not in love with him. Not anymore.”

Oikawa turned to leave the room, not bothering to wait for a response that he more than likely wasn’t going to get. Iwaizumi’s voice made him stop.

“I was honorably discharged after I tore my ACL, PCL and irreparably damaged my meniscus during a mission that I completed successfully. Surgery was not an option, so it was either I sit behind a desk and rot my fucking career away or I get discharged.” He spoke shakily as if he had practiced finally telling someone that ever since the injury happened. He looked down at his injured leg and tried to straighten it. He sucked in a sharp breath and winced. “I can’t do anything like this. I can’t be on the ground. I can’t be with my team. Fucking bullshit injury.”

Oikawa looked down at his leg and saw the scars that surrounded his knee, they stretched up his thigh and down his shin. “What happened?”

“We flew into an ambush. Our chopper went down. I managed to get everyone out alive, but the impact...fucking stupid injury.” He finally took the plate Oikawa was still holding. “Thank you.”

Oikawa nodded and left him alone.

Iwaizumi started hanging out in the living room again and Oikawa slowly made his way out of his room to keep Iwa company. Things got better day by day. 

“Do you want to go out tonight? Wait- don’t even think about it. Let me rephrase- you’re coming out tonight. Both of you.” Bokuto was practically jumping in the living room.

“No, hard pass.” Iwaizumi shook his head vigorously.

“You’re. Both. Going. Goodbye.” Bokuto left in a huff and Oikawa couldn’t help but laugh at Iwaizumi’s more-annoyed-than-usual expression.

Oikawa went through his clothes and decided he was going to have to improvise. He couldn’t remember the last time he went out. He pulled out a cropped top that he hadn’t worn before, it had long sleeves and stopped right below his navel. He paired it with high waisted shorts that left a sliver of his stomach showing. He fluffed his hair, taming his hair usually took an entire hour but it was being nice that night. He applied a light highlight to his eyes and stepped back to study his appearance in the mirror. He decided it was good enough. 

He waited for Iwaizumi in the kitchen. The four of them were headed to a club together. He heard Iwa stomp out behind him, but he stopped walking at the same time the door was knocked on. Oikawa turned and gave him a small smile noticing that his face looked pale and he almost seemed sickly.

“Hey-hey- h-oly fuck, you’re a goddamn knockout.” Bokuto greeted, always ready to lift Oikawa’s spirits. “Is the grumpy one ready yet?”

“Fuck you, Bokuto.”

The club we went to was owned by two friends of theirs that Oikawa had met a few times before. He didn’t know them that well because Kageyama didn’t get along that great with Daichi so Suga never hung out with him. He and his husband Hinata, the brightest shining person the world had ever produced, owned it. Hinata had always been overly friendly to Oikawa, in an endearing way that made Oikawa feel like they might actually be friends.

Oikawa decided he was going to get plastered and dance his troubles away. He wanted to forget about everything, at least for the night. 

“Drinks?” Akaashi asked as he took his jacket off. They were sitting in the VIP section, of course.

“Pleaaaase. Get me like three of them to start.” Oikawa requested.

Iwaizumi coughed loudly somewhere at the back of the booth and Oikawa glared at him. “He’s a lightweight.”

“You couldn’t possibly know that.” He crossed his arms and all three guys looked guilty.

“We’ve heard stories.”

He rolled his eyes. The only times he’d been too drunk to remember were during the season finale of each HunterxHunter season, and also when Gon and Hisoka fought each other because it stressed him out. He was with Suga each of those times. Oikawa huffed petulantly and stood up. “I’ll get my own drink.”

“Looking like that, you won’t be buying anything tonight.” Bokuto winked at him.

Oikawa flipped his hair and disappeared into the large crowd.

Bokuto was right, Oikawa had a drink in front of him before he had even fully made it to the bar.

“This is for you, love. From the one in the white shirt at the end of the bar.” The shirtless bartender passed him a martini.

Oikawa leaned over the bar and looked to see who he was pointing to, but he didn’t see any white shirt that was looking in his direction. Oikawa pushed the drink towards him, the wariness of not seeing where the drink came from was drilled into him at a young age. “I’m good, but thank you. I’ll take a rum and coke, a double please.”

He nodded and slid Oikawa the drink in seconds. “Did you want to open a tab?”

“No- no, Kanji.” A hand stopped him from reaching for his wallet. Oikawa turned to see bright orange hair at his side. “He’s with Akaashi and Bokuto, put whatever he has on their tab.” He winked at his bartender.

“Hinata!” Oikawa reached out to hug him and he smiled brightly.

“Oikawa, it’s nice to see you.” He released the taller man and Oikawa wondered how long it was going to take before people stopped looking at him the way Hinata looked at him once his smile faded. “I-”

“No, no, it’s- please don’t.” Oikawa forced a quiet laugh. “I’m just here to have fun and forget about it.” 

His usual threat to the sun smile returned and he nodded. “Good. Let me know if you need anything. Kageyama is around here somewhere, he’s probably hiding if I’m being honest.” Hinata scratched the back of his head as he looked around.

“The guys might have roped him in already.” Oikawa pointed across the club where he saw Akaashi bumping into Kageyama’s shoulder, Bokuto talking excitedly in his ear and Kageyama looking like he wanted badly to escape.

“I better go save him.” Hinata laughed, hugged Oikawa again and went to save his man.

Oikawa downed his drink and the bartender placed another martini in front of him, he had poured the last of it as Oikawa was looking back. Oikawa glanced down at it then back up at him. 

He jerked his head to the side. “White shirt is back.”

“Does anybody actually drink martini’s?” Oikawa laughed as he studied the drink.

“Sure, Carrie Bradshaw and multitudes of gay men.” He grinned in response.

“I’ll take it.” Oikawa still couldn’t see whoever was sending the drink though. He went to ask the bartender, but he had moved to the next patron. He sipped the drink until it was gone and headed for the dance floor. 

Oikawa felt the steady hum of a drunken buzz in his head as he ran his fingers through his hair and danced by himself. It wasn’t long before Oikawa felt a body behind him, significantly closer than they needed to be.

“Hi.” A male voice whispered against the side of his head.

“Hi.”

“Why didn’t you take the first drink?” 

Oikawa laughed and shrugged. “I didn’t see it being made, it's a habit I guess.”

His hands slid onto Oikawa’s hips. “Care to dance?”

Oikawa caught sight of his white shirt, but not his face. “Sure.”

“So what’s going on with you two?” Bokuto asked as he watched Iwaizumi watching Oikawa.

Kuroo turned to narrow his eyes at his best friend. “What?”

“I consider myself to be Tooru’s best friend, but I’m also your best friend, so I think I should know what’s going on.” Bokuto leaned forward and ignored the indiscreet jab Akaashi gave him.

“Nothing is going on.” Even Akaashi scoffed, earning a glare from Iwaizumi. “Fuck you both, nothing is going on. I’m just helping him out.”

“Did he ask you to?” Bokuto asked.

“Ask me what?” Iwaizumi was starting to sound exasperated.

“To help him out, dipshit.” Akaashi clarified.

Iwaizumi looked back at the bar, but he had lost sight of the tall brunette. He sighed loudly. “What does it matter?”

Akaashi scoffed again. “Why are we beating around the bush with this conversation? Literally everyone except Iwaizumi and Oikawa know that Iwaizumi has had a crush on him since he met him in the background of a damn skype call with Bokuto.”

Iwaizumi glared at the two most annoying men in the world that were cursedly not only put into the world together but were also attached at the hip. “I’m getting a drink.” He started to stand, but his leg was bothering him more than usual that day. 

Bokuto gave him a sympathetic smile and ordered something strong for him. Iwaizumi leaned back in the cushioned chair and crossed his arms.

“Well, you might want to make a move soon, before someone else does.”

Iwaizumi followed Akaashi’s eyes. He spotted Oikawa’s tall stature and wavy hair first, it took him another second to realize someone else’s hands were on him. ‘Is that-?”

“Sure is. Kenji Futkuchi..” 

“Do they know each other?” Iwaizumi asked, revealing more interest in Oikawa than he meant to.

Akaashi shrugged. “I don’t know. Daichi’s team used to play them a lot and always lose, so they’ve probably met.”

Iwaizumi grunted in response and downed his whiskey.

Bokuto and Akaashi looked at each other and shook their heads. He was hopeless.

By the third song, one of white shirt’s hands had crept toward the small sliver of skin that was exposed on Oikawa’s stomach, the other threateningly low on his hip. The two drinks he had were settled nicely over him and everything had slowed slightly, his buzz a bit deeper than he initially thought it was.

Oikawa leaned back against the lean body behind him and continued moving his hips to the music. He felt a slight chill and turned toward the VIP section. He caught Iwaizumi’s eye immediately. He looked like he was regretting coming out. He looked away as soon as Oikawa caught his eye and Oikawa scoffed.

“Your boyfriend getting jealous?” The man asked, his voice low against his ear.

Oikawa pushed his hips back. “I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“Aren’t you Suga’s man?” 

Oikawa froze and turned back to look at him. Oikawa recognized him from one of the players on a team that Daichi used to play against. “Futakuchi?” 

“You can call me Kenji, no need to be so formal.” He slid his hands around Oikawa and rested them just above his ass. “You’re here alone?”

“No, I’m with friends.”

“Where are they?” He looked around, presumably to see how close they were.

“VIP. We know the owners.”

“Ah, fancy boy.” He laughed and pulled Oikawa flush against him. “Did you want another drink?”

“Sure, but I’ll get it.”

“Don’t trust me, fancy boy?” He raised an eyebrow.

Oikawa let out a laugh. “I don’t know you.”

He leaned down toward Oikawa. “We can change that.” 

Oikawa backed up into the person behind me. That person backed into Oikawa in retaliation and pushed him against Kenji who took that as an invitation to kiss Oikawa. The latter pulled back immediately. “No- no. No thank you. I’m just here to dance.”

Kenji rolled his eyes. “We are dancing.” He slid his hands down further as he tried to pull Oikawa against him again.

“I think I’m done, thanks for the drink though.” Oikawa started to move away from Kenji, but he reached out and grabbed Oikawa’s wrist.

“That wasn’t really two drinks worth of dancing.” Kenji said with a frown.

Oikawa snorted and snatched his hand away. He plastered on an icy smile and said, “I only drank one of them.” Oikawa left Kenji to find someone else to bother and grabbed another rum and coke. He went back toward their table.

“The fuck was that?” Oikawa was greeted by Iwaizumi's grumpy growl.

“What was what?”

“You’re out there kissing strangers?” His arms were still crossed. 

Bokuto and Akaashi made their way back into the booth as Oikawa stood next to the table. “What’s going on?” Akaashi looked between the two of them, his hand on his hip and Iwaizumi’s narrowed judgmental eyes.

“I didn’t kiss anybody. Not that it’s any of your business.” Oikawa muttered as he sipped the bitter drink.

“Wait- what?” Bokuto looked at me in surprise.

“He tried to kiss me. I said no thanks.” Oikawa recounted.

“Who tried to kiss you?”

“Fucking Futakuchi.”

Oikawa raised both eyebrows at Iwa’s outburst. “You were watching me?”

“No.” He downed his own drink and looked toward another of the VIP tables.

Akaashi sighed and sat down. He pulled an always surprised Bokuto down with him. “You two are ridiculous.”

“I didn’t do anything!” Oikawa finished his drink and slid the glass across the table. He threw his hands in the air. “Make him stop being such a grumpy dickbag!”

Iwaizumi laughed shortly and bit his bottom lip slightly. “A grumpy dickbag?”

“Yes. A. Grumpy. Dickbag.” Oikawa thoroughly enunciated each word, popping the ‘b’ so Iwaizumi wouldn’t doubt what was said.

He laughed, more hearty and genuine than Oikawa had heard him laugh since they met. He had a smirk on his face as he tilted his glass toward Oikawa. “Cheers to that, Tooru.”

Bokuto and Akaashi also laughed and Oikawa rolled his eyes in annoyance. They were all annoying.

Oikawa didn’t realize how many drinks he had until he was feeling wobbly in the lobby of Iwaizumi’s apartment building. He stopped for a moment and tried to kick his shoes off. It was proving to be quite the difficult task. Iwaizumi, Bokuto and Akaashi were arguing about the name of a song they listened to, oblivious to his struggle. Oikawa planted his ass against the cold floor and almost closed his eyes at how good it felt against his skin. Oikawa pressed his thighs against the floor, giving up on his shoes.

“Tooru, do you need help?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say...I'm probably one of the biggest Oikawa stans in the world. I firmly believe this is how Oikawa would react to all of those. I don't think he'd be hateful or mean or want revenge. I think he'd be selfless and just want to move on.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy. Thank you so so much for reading, words can't explain how much it means to me.  
> ________________  
> We also have a writers discord here if anybody wants to join! It's mostly a bunch of us simping over Haikyuu guys, sharing fanart, and recommending fics. Lots of friendly people. 
> 
> https://discord.gg/FGuRXCzF


	5. You say I'm crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa didn’t understand why Iwa was stuttering until he remembered that he was in his underwear. He had kicked off his shorts and removed his shirt before falling asleep so he stood in front of Iwaizumi in nothing but some leftover eyeshadow and glow-in-the-dark boxers.
> 
> aka
> 
> *finally*

Oikawa looked up and saw Kenma’s half-smiling face. Oikawa nodded and pointed at his foot. “I can’t get these off. I think they’re broken.”

He laughed softly and squatted next to the drunken man. “Are you drunk?”

“Yes, I am. Where’s your other half? I’ve never seen one of you without the other, you know.”

He chuckled again and pointed behind Oikawa. “He’s here too.”

Oikawa craned his head upward and spotted Kuroo. He looked at Kuroo then back at Kenma. 

“You know, come here, I have to tell you two a secret.” Kuroo looked hesitant, but Kenma pulled him down within whispering distance. “You two- you’re going to make beautiful babies. You are both ridiculously beautiful people, honestly it’s kind of hard to stand next to you. You’re both very beautiful.” Oikawa touched their faces and pushed them together so they were cheek to cheek. Kuroo was blushing so hard and Kenma was smirking, a light pink dusting his cheeks to match his husbands. “B-e-a-utiful!”

“Tooru! Let them go!” Iwaizumi finally spotted Oikawa and he dropped his hands. “Sorry guys, he’s fucking smashed.”

“I didn’t realize he was still staying with you.” Kuroo commented pointedly, an amused look on his face.

Iwaizumi shrugged. “He’s good company.”

“You think I’m good company?” Oikawa’s eyes started to water when he looked up at Iwaizumi.

  
Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes at the man who was still spread eagle on the floor. “Are you fucking serious, Oikawa?”

“You like me? I really was starting to think you didn’t.” Oikwa mumbled as he patted his cheeks, trying to stop crying.

“Oh good God.” Iwaizumi rubbed his eyes and held his hand out. “Please get up. You need to go to sleep.” Iwaizumi started pulling Oikawa to his feet with no help from the taller man.

“I- can’t- walk-” Oikawa whined through puffs of air. He threw himself back against the floor and laid down, preparing to stay there and die.

Bokuto was howling with laughter, Akaashi was trying to quiet his drunken spouse.  
  


Iwaizumi expertly yanked both of Oikawa’s shoes off and attempted to pick him up.

Somehow, he was able to.

Oikawa looked up at Iwa with wide eyes as he carried the inebriated man bridal style to the elevator and wondered how casually he was pushing through the pain. Knowing his injury, it had to be incredibly difficult to not only lean over and pick Oikawa up, but then to carry him? He then refused to put him down until they got to their floor. Oikawa waved a wild goodbye to the other four chuckling men and made him stop as soon as the doors closed.

“Iwaizumi- put me down.”

“No-”

“Hajime! Put me down.” Oikawa repeated myself sternly. He set Oikawa down on the floor. Oikawa leaned against him, only half on purpose to let Iwa lean on his shoulder as well. “Thank you.”

By the time they got to the door, his limp was more obvious, or maybe he was just hiding it less. 

He leaned on Oikawa until they got through the door. 

“How drunk are you really?”

Oikawa shrugged and wobbled toward the kitchen for water. “I just feel good. I don’t know.” He filled a glass and downed it. “I’m going to sleep.”

“You should take some Advil, it’ll help.”

“I know. Thanks.” Oikawa took one last look at Iwaizumi as he settled on the couch and rubbed his leg. Oikawa trudged into his room and fell asleep in minutes.

* * *

Oikawa woke up not long after. It wasn’t as late as he thought it was when they got home. They were only out for a couple of hours. He glanced at his phone and it was barely midnight. He yawned and rubbed his head lightly. It was already aching.

Oikawa noticed the dull glow under his door and went out to see if Iwaizumi was still awake. He saw Iwa’s head poking up from the other side of the couch. Oikawa walked towards him and realized he was slumped down, still upright, but fast asleep. Oikawa thought back to the first time he fell asleep on Iwa’s couch and woke up with a blanket on and his phone plugged into a charger.

Oikawa nudged his shoulder gently. He didn’t move. Oikawa went around to the front of the couch and nudged him again. “Hajime-” The dead asleep man still wasn’t moving.

Oikawa noticed for the first time how soft his features were. He looked so much nicer when he was sleeping. He also looked...cute. Except not cute. He was a lot more than cute. The way his hair had grown out bit more, when it was flat it fell in his face. The way the muscles in his arms stretched the long sleeved shirt he was wearing.

Oikawa hadn’t noticed that before. His shirt was pulled taut across his chest, years of volleyball and military drills instilled into his skin. How had he not noticed before?

“What are you doing?” Oikawa startled, yelping before he looked down at Iwaizumi as his eyes started fluttering open.

“I came to wake you up so you didn’t sleep on the couch. Your neck will hurt.” It sounded lame, but it wasn’t entirely untrue.

“You aren’t- you are- Do you realize-”

Oikawa didn’t understand why Iwa was stuttering until he remembered that he was in his underwear. He had kicked off his shorts and removed his shirt before falling asleep so he stood in front of Iwaizumi in nothing but some leftover eyeshadow and glow-in-the-dark boxers.

“Shit, sorry-”

“Did you just say shit?” He had an amused look on his face.

“No-”

“Yes you did.” He snorted quietly. “I don’t think I’ve heard you curse before. I mean, other than dickbag, that was the most R rated you’ve been.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “I curse all the time.”

“Maybe internally.”

Oikawa huffed and crossed his arms. “I just came out here to be nice.”

“No, you probably came out here for more water and then you decided to seduce me.” Iwaizumi sounded so confident.

“I did- I did- I did not!” Oikawa whisper-yelled at the chuckling man. He shook his head furiously at the implication.

“I was joking, Tooru, damn.” He sounded offended and looked a bit hurt. “Is it really that far fetched?” He asked quietly as he got to his feet.

Oikawa looked up at him and realized he wanted to kiss Iwaizumi. He wanted to throw away any second thought he was having and just kiss the scowling man. Oikawa leaned toward Iwaizumi as he rubbed his eyes, but stopped himself. He shouldn’t. He needed to figure out if he wanted to kiss him because it was him or because he just wanted _somebody_.

Iwaizumi’s eyes fell to Oikawa’s mouth and he started to say something but stopped before he had a chance. He turned abruptly and Oikawa heard his door click shut.

* * *

Oikawa struggled to get back to sleep that night. He woke up again around 4am and went for another glass of water. The ache in his head had faded but he still felt a bit light headed. 

Although, he wasn’t sure if that was from the alcohol or how confused his blooming friendship with Iwaizumi became over the last 12 hours. It seemed impossible that he hadn’t noticed the attraction before. He was undeniably gorgeous, he was incredibly smart, he was fun to be around and a nice guy underneath his jagged exterior. 

Oikawa set his glass down with a thud and rubbed his eyes. “Ugh, Hajime.” He whispered out loud. 

Oikawa heard footsteps against the tile in the kitchen and closed his eyes. At least he had his robe on that time. Granted, it was all thin silk and barely went to the middle of his thighs, but it was more than he had on earlier.

Iwaizumi stopped directly behind him. He reached around the slightly taller man and grabbed his half empty glass. He finished it and set it back down. Oikawa kept his hands on the counter and listened to Iwaizumi breathe. Iwa leaned forward and set his hands next to Oikawa’s, putting his chin down on Oikawa’s shoulder.

“Why are you in here whispering my name?” He asked, his own voice just above a whisper.

“I-” He pushed against Oikawa, his bare chest pressed against his back and Oikawa couldn’t think anymore. “Hajime-”

“You already said that.” His lips were inches from Oikawa’s neck.

Oikawa felt himself push back against Iwa. Iwaizumi’s hands slid up Oikawa’s; passing his wrists, up his forearms, softly gliding to his shoulders. He gently pulled Oikawa’s robe back and off of his shoulders. Oikawa pulled his hands off of the counter, dangling them at his sides as he let the robe fall to the floor.

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi mumbled his name quietly against the back of his neck and Oikawa knew right then, with that little whisper, that he didn’t just want to kiss Hajime Iwaizumi because he was _someone_ , he wanted to kiss Iwaizumi because he was _him_. Iwa gently pulled off the headband Oikawa was wearing, letting his hair fall freely. “I like your hair when it’s all wild.”

Iwaizumi gently ran his fingers through the hair at Oikawa’s nape, moving one of his fingers down his neck. “I like it when you wear low collars, it shows off your neck.”

He leaned against Oikawa again, pushing him against the counter. “You have such a pretty neck.” Iwaizumi muttered the praise into his skin. He could feel Iwa’s warm breath and the ghost of his mouth.

As quick as the moment started, it ended.

Iwaizumi stiffened behind him and let out a sigh. “I shouldn’t.” He barely above a whisper. He was gone before Oikawa could turn around. Oikawa didn’t know what else to do, so he went to sleep.

A fitful sleep at that.

* * *

Iwaizumi was gone when Oikawa got up the next morning. He ended up being gone the entire day. Oikawa didn’t see him again until he saw his shadow outside of his closed door. A short creak indicated he was leaning against it.  
  


He didn’t stay there long before walking away.

  
  


Iwaizumi went on a date the night after. 

Oikawa was hanging out on the couch when Iwaizumi walked out looking too good to be true.

“Where ya going? Hot date?” It was a joke, but Iwa confirmed the question by not answering and silently jabbing at his phone.

“Okay then.” Oikawa turned back toward the TV and felt his face grow hot.

Iwaizumi studied Oikawa as he stood next to the door, but left without another word.

Oikawa supposed his initial assessment was right: Iwaizumi was a _dickbag_. He picked up his own phone and decided he was going to go out too. He’d just head back to Hinata and Kageyama’s club. There was always some kind of familiar face there.

Oikawa pulled on his favorite too tight skinny jeans and too tight t-shirt. He glared at the mirror as he dusted on gold eyeshadow and angrily jabbed eyeliner under each eye.

* * *

He was at the club less than 20 minutes later with a drink in his hand. There were less familiar faces that night, so he stayed at the bar. He powered through three drinks that were sent his way, not bothering to see who sent them. Kanji was there again, recognizing him as being a friend of Hinata. Oikawa spun around in the stool and scanned the crowd. 

Oikawa planned to hang out for a few hours, at least until he was tired (drunk) enough to head straight to bed and miss Iwaizumi bringing some random person home, not after what happened.

“Are you here alone?” Oikawa turned to the side and saw the tall blonde that he met at Kenma and Kuroo’s apartment.

“Sure am.” Oikawa glanced at the frilly drink that was placed in front of him, a bright yellow umbrella sticking out of it. Sex on a Beach. So gross. Oikawa scrunched his face up in disgust and shook his head slightly at the bartender who in turn nodded towards Tsukishima.

“It’s from him anyway.”

Tsukishima took the drink and sipped it. “Thought you’d like it.” 

“Who drinks grapefruit flavored anything willingly?” Oikawa wrinkled his nose at the glass.

He let out a laugh and took another sip. “I don’t know. This is disgusting.”

“Are you here alone?” Oikawa asked politely.

He shook his head. “Nah. I get dragged here, get blackout drunk, then get tucked into bed by my boyfriend. Kenma, Kuroo, and Suga are here too.”

Oikawa glared at him. “Why are you talking to me?” Oikawa didn’t mean it to sound as rude as it came out. Or maybe he did.

He laughed again, more honestly. “Can I not?”

“You clearly don’t like me very much.”

“I thought it’d be fun if Suga came over.” Tsukishima smirked.

Oikawa slid off of the bar stool and stared at him with wide eyes. “What is wrong with you?”

He sipped the drink and shrugged. “I’m bored.”

“Go be bored somewhere else, you awful piece of shit.” Oikawa spoke through gritted teeth. He turned to walk away.

“Hey- fuck. Wait- I’m sorry.” For some stupid reason, Oikawa turned around to see what he had to say. “I’m a dick, I realize that. I’m sorry. My boyfriend has been out of town for a weeks and although I know he wouldn’t do what yours did- the whole situation just makes me uneasy and I say dumb shit. I’m sorry. Really.” 

Oikawa looked away and shook his head. “You’re an asshole.”

He nodded. “Yeah, I’m aware.”

Oikawa walked toward the dance floor and spotted Kuroo dancing with two other guys I hadn’t met before. He saw Oikawa immediately and waved him over.

“Tooooruuuu!” He was drunk and happy. He wrapped his arms around Oikawa and Oikawa hugged him back.

“Hi, Kuroo!”

“Where’s Iwaizumi? Is he here too?” 

The mention of his name made Oikawa’s stomach drop, but he ignored the feeling. He smiled and shook his head. “It’s just me.”

Kuroo took his arm and nudged the other two guys.

“This is-”

“Can I just say that if I were single I would spend every single day telling you how pretty you are? Are your eyes naturally that color? Holy shit, you’re so pretty!” The shorter of the two excitedly looked directly into Oikawa’s soul.

“This is Noya.” Kuroo said, shaking his head.

The taller of the two stood shyly behind what Oikawa assumed to be was his significant other and blushed lightly. He held his hand out. “Asahi. Please don’t mind Nishinoya- he’s...he’s a lot.”

Noya bumped Asahi with his shoulder and made a loud noise. “Oh, stop! I’m friendly!”

“You’re just so damn friendly that sometimes it’s a little bit much.”

Noya leaned against Asahi and rolled his head back. He pushed himself up and kissed Asahi’s chin and it was the cutest thing Oikawa had ever seen in his damn life.

Kuroo saw his face as he watched them and waved his finger at Oikawa. “Please do not start telling them how beautiful their babies would be, Noya would not shut up about it.”

Oikawa covered his face, embarrassed as all hell. “Oh god, please don’t remind me about what I say when I’m drunk.”

“Wait- who makes cute babies?” Noya asked, fully invested in the conversation.

  
  
  


Oikawa danced and drank with the three of them for another couple of hours. They eventually ended up back at the table where Kenma sat with Kageyama. Oikawa had a feeling Tsukishima lied about Suga.

“I thought that was you.” Kenma greeted. Kageyama nodded.

“I am exhausted, Kenma, hold me please.” Kuroo slumped against Kenma who sighed but still slung his arm around the raven-haired man’s shoulder. Kuroo passed out less than 10 minutes later.

Oikawa looked over and saw Noya curled up in Asahi’s lap, his eyes shifting between open and closed. 

“You’re all so cute.” Oikawa commented quietly, not realizing he was talking out loud.

“Don’t worry, love, Iwaizumi will cave soon.” Kuroo mumbled in his sleep. 

Oikawa exhaled and looked at his half empty glass. Kenma and Asahi exchanged a look.

“Can I be honest about something here?” Kenma asked. Oikawa nodded. “Most of us are friends. Us guys that played volleyball in high school, most of us still keep in touch and are really good friends. That being said, there’s few things that stay secret in our absurdly large group of mostly gay men.”

Oikawa laughed at that. Kenma’s tone turned more serious. “If I had known-hell if most of us had known- what was going on with Suga and Daichi, we would have told you. I know you probably don’t think of us as your friends, but I’d like to think we are.” He smiled softly. Asahi nodded and squeezed Oikawa’s arm. 

“Thank you. I’d like to think we are too.”

Kenma continued. “I- I have to admit. Kuroo and I saw Suga and Daichi together _a lot_. We just were too damn stupid to put two and two together until we saw them arguing at the party.”

Oikawa waved his words. “It’s fine, Kenma.”

Kuroo frowned. “It’s not fine. We even talked to Akaashi about it and he agreed with us but- fuck, I mean none of us really knew you as anything other than Suga’s boyfriend. You weren’t around if he wasn’t and-” Kuroo bit back a sigh. He grunted slightly and moved his eyes away from Oikawa.

“I overheard them once and I remember Suga saying something about losing you and fuck man-” Kuroo kicked the table and the half-empty drinks of the table sloshed.

Oikawa picked up one of the shot glasses and emptied it. “I know I wouldn’t say this if I was sober but sometimes I just- I just think…” Oikawa made eye contact with Kenma and Kuroo. “Fuck all of you, honestly. Well, not all of you, not Bokuto, but most of you.” 

Kenma frowned slightly and Kuroo snorted, his face falling into a similar downturn. Kuroo raised his glass. “I’d be thinking the same thing.”

Oikawa shrugged. “It seems that Bokuto is the only actual decent one among you but Akaashi told me once that he wanted to tell me but I probably wouldn’t have believed him and that is exactly what would have happened. I wouldn’t have believed any of you, I would have resented you all, pushed you away, and probably never found out. So maybe in the long run it’s better.” 

Kuroo squinted slightly, taking another shot. “I swear if I ever find anything else about anybody or anything, I’ll call you on the spot.”

Oikawa raised his half empty glass.

“Good. Now, can I ask what’s going on with you and Iwaizumi?” Kenma asked bluntly. 

Oikawa shrugged, frowning at his glass again. “He’s on a date tonight.”

Kenma narrowed his eyes. “He’s on a date?”

“He didn’t say he was on a date, but judging by the way he was dressed and how he didn’t answer me when I asked, I’m going with yes, he’s on a date.” Oikawa laid his cheek against the cool table after finishing his drink.

They exchanged another look.

Asahi sighed and looked down at Oikawa. “So you two aren’t together?”

“Nope.”

“Nothing?”

It was Oikawa’s turn to sigh. “I mean- no. Not even close. There was something- or almost something. We didn’t kiss or anything like that, but I thought-” Oikawa bit his lip. “I thought there _could_ have been something. Then he didn’t talk to me for an entire day and now he’s on a date. He’s on a date and he couldn’t even tell me that he was going on a date. I feel like I’m saying the word date a lot. Ugh, I think I like him.” Oikawa looked over at Kenma and noticed he was furiously jabbing at his phone. “What are you doing?”

He looked up at me and set his phone down. “Just texting someone. We should probably head out and get these two home. Did you need a ride?”

“That would be great.”

  
  


**Kenma:** Are you actually on a date right now? 

Iwaizumi glared at his phone.

 **Iwaizumi:** why are you texting me

 **Kenma:** I swear to God you better not be. Stop being so damn dumb.

 **Kenma:** if you’re aren’t going to man up, then at least help him find a new place to stay, you idiot

  
  


Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. He looked up at the girl in front of him who was smiling and waiting for an answer to the question that he didn’t even realize she’d asked. 

“What was that? Sorry.” His phone vibrated again.

“I asked if you wanted to get out of here, maybe go to your place.”

Iwaizumi furrowed his eyebrows together. “Not really, no. I mean, yeah, we can get out of here, but-”

**Kenma** : Do not lead that person on! Just get out of there.

 **Kenma** : Stop being STUPID

 **Kenma** : I’ll tell her everything you told me if you don’t go home.

 **Kenma:** everything.

Iwaizumi growled at his phone and shoved it into his pocket. “I’m sorry, Bella, I shouldn’t have come out tonight. I know you’ve been waiting, but I just got back and-” He ran his hands through his hair.

“There’s someone else?” She asked quietly.

“No.” Yes. He thought to himself. “I’m just dealing with a lot right now.”

“I understand. You can call me whenever, Iwaizumi.” He realized that Oikawa was the only damn person in his life that called him by both his first and last name to his face.

“Seriously. Whenever.” Bella emphasized the word and it made him nauseous.

Thinking about being with someone that wasn’t Oikawa was making him nauseous and that thought annoyed him more than anything else.

He sat in the rideshare on the 20 minute ride back to his apartment and stared at Kenma’s messages. He let a few things slip in a moment of weakness when he was fixing Bokuto’s phone screen and Kenma happened to be there.

He was just rambling, not completely aware that Kenma was even listening to him. He ended up telling him what happened between them. He told him how he offered for Oikawa to stay with him for completely selfish reasons at first, not because he seemed like he could use a friend and some help. He told Kenma how nice it was having Oikawa around, even if it meant he had to deal with Bokuto and Akaashi being around more. He told him how he liked having dinner with the four of them together but he preferred it when it was just the two of them on his couch. He even let it slip about what happened when Oikawa found him in the bathroom. Kenma was one of the few people that knew how severe his injury was. 

**Iwaizumi** : I’m going home. I swear to God if you told him, I will strangle you

 **Kenma** : :)

He threw his phone against the cushion and was absolutely not looking forward to what he was about to go home to.

* * *

Oikawa laid on the couch wishing he had drank significantly more. He wanted to be passed out, not sitting there craving breadsticks from Pizza Hut. He rolled over onto his stomach and pulled his phone out. He immediately ordered a stuffed crust pizza and three orders of breadsticks. 

Oikawa was ecstatic that they were even open that late.

Oikawa kicked off his ankle boots and heard them clatter to the floor behind him. He continued scrolling through his phone, stopping only when he heard the door open. He was about to look back, finding it incredibly unnerving that the pizza guy let himself in when he recognized Iwaizumi’s rant-like mumbling. Oikawa ignored it and reached for the remote to put a movie on. 

_Stupid man._

He heard one of the chairs in the kitchen pull out, scraping against the wood. He ignored that as well. The doorbell rang a few minutes later signaling the one thing that Oikawa wouldn’t be able to ignore. Iwaizumi got up before he had a chance to.

He set the boxes in front of Oikawa seconds later. “Is this all breadsticks?”

“No.” Oikawa mumbled his response.

He rolled his eyes at Oikawa’s innocent maturity. “Can I have one?”

“No.” Oikawa lifted his head and narrowed his eyes at the brooding man. “Go away.”

He ignored the disdain Oikawa was trying to fill his voice with and sat in front of his feet on the edge of the couch. “I’m taking a box.”

“You are not-”

“You have three boxes!”

“Maybe I wanted three boxes.” Oikawa decided to show off more of his high level of maturity and he kicked him. 

“Did you just-”

“I said you can’t have any, Hajime, put the box back.”

Oikawa heard it open and then the unmistakable sound of a breadstick sliding out of the box. He made sure to wait until Oikawa was looking at him before he took a bite. “Wow. This is the best thing I’ve ever eaten.”

“You went from high school to college to the military, you barely know what good food is.” 

“That’s a bit rude.”

“You’re a bit rude.”

“As always, very mature response from you.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes and laid his head back down. “How was your date?” Oikawa didn’t care, but he felt the need to ask.

“How did you know I was on a date?”

The few drinks that he did have started to take over. “Have you looked at yourself?”

“No-”

“That was rhetorical.”

“You’re sassy tonight. I kind of like it.” He chuckled and ate another breadstick.

“So how was it?”

“I honestly don’t know.”

“What does that even mean?” Oikawa stretched his legs out behind Iwaizumi and suddenly felt 

like kicking him again.

“I didn’t hear a word she said.”

“That’s...that’s awful. Why did you go on the date then?”

“To get you out of my head.” 

Oikawa felt his heart beat a little faster at the admittance. “Oh?” Oikawa pushed his face into the cushion.

Iwaizumi grunted in response. He kicked his shoes off and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt. He stood up and looked down at Oikawa, smirking. Oikawa raised an eyebrow at him and he moved to lean over the couch. He laid against Oikawa, not putting all of his weight on him, but stayed hovering just above. Oikawa felt Iwaizumi start to pull at his hair, gently pulling it out of the intricately woven headband that took him a half an hour to secure. He seemed satisfied when he released the last of it.

“These shorts are nice.”

“Nice wasn’t what I was going for.” Oikawa muttered annoyedly. Oikawa felt the heat from Iwa’s body against his back and he wanted so badly to turn over. Oikawa shifted his body back against his and he let out a low groan.

“What- stop. What are you doing? Stop pushing me there-”

“I want to turn over!” Oikawa shifted again, he groaned again and Oikawa laughed softly.

“It’s not funny.” He leaned back slightly so the brunette could turn over. Oikawa’s legs straightened between his, Iwa’s knees on either side of Oikawa’s.

“I know.” Oikawa spoke softly. He reached up and unbuttoned the last few buttons on his shirt. Iwaizumi watched him the entire time. 

He balanced himself on one arm and slid the other down Oikawa’s body. Oikawa’s breath caught in his throat as Iwa’s warm palm reached his upper thigh. He pushed Oikawa’s shorts up slightly, just enough that Oikawa could slide his legs up against Iwa’s thighs. Iwaizumi readjusted himself until Oikawa was able to let him lay between his legs. Iwaizumi ran his thumb across Oikawa’s forehead and he closed his eyes. His thumb touched Oikawa’s bottom lip next, softly tracing it. Oikawa kept his eyes closed.

Iwaizumi pushed his forehead against Oikawa, breathing heavily. Oikawa pressed his hands flat against Iwa’s torso. He was so damn warm. He dragged his nails lightly across Iwa’s chest and stared back up at him.

He pressed his forehead against Oikawa’s again. “Tooru...” He trailed off. They closed their eyes at the same time. They shared the same air and neither wanted to come up for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a little rushed, i'm sorry if there's any mistakes.  
> i changed the formatting a bit after being told this could be hard to read, hopefully this works okay.


	6. Cuz you don't think I know what you've done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s not a big deal. Suga and I are not together. Suga and Daichi are together. Though I thought you two of all people already would have known that.” Oikawa didn’t mean to be snarky, but he couldn’t help it.

He stared at Oikawa who seemed to be confused. “Should I not have-”

“No-” His face fell at the unformulated thought. “I mean yes, yes. It’s fine. It’s good. You should stay- uh, above me. On me?” Oikawa lost all sense of eloquence.

The corners of his mouth turned up at Oikawa being flustered. “You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

“Shut up.” Oikawa stuck his lip out and pouted quietly.

He suddenly fell against Oiokwa and they banged their foreheads against one another.

“Ow! Gods, Hajime!” Oikawa rubbed his head and looked down at the fallen man. 

Iwaizumi was panting, his breath coming in quick exhales, his head fell against Oikawa’s chest. His leg had given out.

“I can’t do anything.”

Hearing someone like Hajime Iwaizumi say something like that was so painful, even from a third party. He was one of the strongest and most intelligent people Oikawa knew. He’d heard stories about him in high school and college, always the captain and leader of everything. He persevered through so much, Oikawa couldn’t imagine what it felt like for him being limited in the way that he was after his injury. Iwaizumi lifted himself off of Oikawa and sat back on the couch, looking more dejected than he’d ever seen.

Oikawa sat up and bit his lip as he watched Iwaizumi blatantly avoid eye contact. “Then let me.” Oikawa offered quietly as he settled onto Iwa’s lap.

“Tooru,” He sounded defensive. “Don’t-”

“Let me.” Oikawa looped his arms around Iwa’s neck and rubbed his nape with his thumb. 

“Tooru-”

“Come on, Hajime, is this really so bad?” Oikawa felt his ego rapidly deflating.

He sighed and shook his head. “It’s just- it’s weird.”

“What’s weird?” Oikawa furrowed his eyebrows as he gestured between them. “If this is weird then maybe you shouldn’t have felt me up in the kitchen in the first place.” Oikawa felt himself easily getting annoyed.

“Oh, shut up Tooru, that’s not what I fuckin’ meant.” Iwaizumi looked away and blushed fervently.

Oikawa realized that what was weird for him was Oikawa sitting on top of him. “Do you really require that much control over your life that it bleeds into your sex life?”

He narrowed his eyes at Oikawa and stretched his arms across the back of the couch. 

“I’m taking that as a yes.”

Oikawa leaned back slightly and looked at Iwaizumi.  _ Gods _ , he was sexy. He had a lazy smirk on his face, his cheeks still holding the slightest rosy tinge. He leaned back against the couch and watched Oikawa check him out.

Oikawa pushed his shirt open. He had several scars on his body, one just below his collar bone, long and thin. Another thicker one going down his stomach. He had a few small ones that went towards his back.

“What are these from?”

He looked down and shrugged. “Different things.”

“What’s this one from?” Oikawa traced the thin one below his collarbone.

“I don’t remember, it happened when I was young.”

“What about this one?” Oikawa touched the thick one on his stomach, his abdominal muscles stiffened beneath his exploration..

“If I told you, I’d have to kill you.” He winked at Oikawa.

Oikawa glared at him, half believing him. “I’m about to give you a new one.” 

“It was just a mission that almost went wrong. It didn’t.” He shrugged.

“This 6 inch scar is something not going wrong?”

“Didn’t hit any vital organs.” He responded. “I could have.”

“What about the ones here?” Oikawa lightly touched his side, smiling slightly when goosebumps erupted underneath his touch.

Iwa watched long thin fingers move along his skin.

“Just dumb shit that happened in basic training.” He looked up at Oikawa, exasperated. “Can you kiss me already?”

Oikawa bit his lip to keep from laughing. “I mean-”

Iwaizumi leaned forward and pressed his lips against Oikawa’s, harder than the first time but still softer than the scars would leave one to believe he could be. He pushed Oikawa’s shorts up and onto his hips and tried to pull them off. “How the fuck-”

“They’re shorts, Hajime-” 

He glared at Oikawa without malice. “Why do you call me that?”

“Hajime?”

“Hajime- Iwa- everyone I know, literally everyone, calls me Iwaizumi.”

Oikawa shrugged. “I like Hajime.”

“I like the way it sounds when you say it.” Iwaizumi kissed him again. He reached around Oikawa’s back and started to pull his shirt up. He pulled it off agonizingly slowly, so slow that Oikawa let out a low groan. He raised an eyebrow at Oikawa and smirked.   
  
“Oh?”

“Shut up,  _ Ha-ji-me _ .” Oikawa said his name slowly and quietly. 

He successfully pulled the offending shirt off. Iwaizumi had half a mind to just  _ rip _ Oikawa’s damn shorts off. Oikawa narrowed his eyes as if he knew the thoughts running through Iwaizumi’s mind. He lifted himself slightly and tugged the shorts off.

Iwaizumi sucked in a breath and traced his fingers up Oikawa’s sides. Oikawa moved his own fingers up Iwa’s chest and over his shoulders. He leaned forward so slowly that Oikawa thought he was going to disappear again. He pressed his lips against the middle of Oikawa’s chest. 

“Sleep with me tonight?” He asked, his lips brushing against Oikawa’s skin. Oikawa nodded. 

“Right here.” Iwaizumi pulled him flush against his chest and leaned to the side, the two of them barely fitting on the couch.

Oikawa slid one long leg between Iwa’s and he held Oikawa so tight. Oikawa felt his eyes grow heavy as Iwaizumi stroked his hair. Oikawa fell asleep as he listened to Iwaizumi whispering praises. “You’re so beautiful. I can’t wait to kiss you again.”

* * *

“Are you going to tell me there’s still not a half naked guy on your couch?” A familiar voice woke Oikawa up.

“You’re a fucking idiot, Kentarou. You’re going to wake him up.”

“Are you two dating now or what?”

Oikawa felt Iwaizumi’s arm tighten against his back. “Why are you here again?”

“You know why. You have an appointment.”

“I told you I was done.”

“And I told you I didn’t give a fuck. Let’s go.”

“Not interested.”

“I will yank this blanket off of you and I don’t think he’s decent.” Kentarou snorted.

“Can you please get up so he doesn’t see my underwear?” Oikawa spoke quietly against  Iwaizumi’s bicep that his face was buried in.

“Yeah, I don’t want to see his damn underwear.” 

Oikawa opened his eyes and saw Kentarou rise from the coffee table he was sitting on. “Why does everyone sit on that coffee table?”

“You’d think all these dumbfucks were raised by wolves. There’s a perfectly good couch literally right there.” Iwaizumi grumbled.

Oikawa looked up at him and he caught his eye, his grumbling faded away into fondness. “You have to go somewhere?”

“I don’t  _ have _ to do anything-”

“Yes, he does. Get the fuck up, Iwaizumi.” Kentarou growled.

“Where are you going?” Oikawa asked, still looking up at him.

He turned away. “Nowhere important.” He looked back at Oikawa for a moment. “I’ll be back-”

“In about 3 hours. You go somewhere every other day or so, you’re always gone for 3 hours and you always complain more than normal when you get back.” Oikawa said, recollecting all the times he’d been grumpy after being out for a while.

Kentarou let out a loud laugh.

“I don’t complain.” Iwaizumi pouted.

Oikawa smiled. “Just a little bit. I’ll be here when you get back.”

He nodded slowly as if he didn’t believe Oikawa. “Okay.”

“Hurry uuuuuuup-”

“If you don’t get the fuck into the hallway, you’re about to get killed.” Iwaizumi commanded loudly.

Kentarou retreated into the hallway without another word.  


Oikawa sat up and pulled the blanket around his body to cover up. Iwaizumi stood above him and looked down at him. “What-”

He cut off his words by leaning against Oikawa. He pressed his forehead against Oikawa's, his mouth so few inches away. His hands cupped Oikawa’s face, the tips of his fingers tracing Oikawa’s jaw. When he finally pulled back and stood up, Oikawa couldn’t breathe.  
  
“Hajime-”

“I’ll text you, okay?”

Oikawa nodded, Iwa’s hands not leaving his face. “Sounds good.” Oikawa tried to sound cool and casual, but he knew he was anything but

Iwa’s hand was in Oikawa’s hair and his eyes were still on his mouth. Oikawa wanted to pull him back onto the damn couch, but Kentarou started knocking on the door incessantly. Iwaizumi grunted and retreated to his room. He returned minutes later, pulling a shoe on and flung the door open. It wasn’t Kentarou, it was Bokuto.

“Hey, hey-!”

“Don’t you dare.” Iwaizumi growled at him.

Oikawa snorted and covered his mouth to keep from laughing. Iwaizumi glanced back at him muttering something that sounded suspiciously like the word ‘traitor’ then joined Kentarou in the hallway.

  
  


Bokuto made his way in. He stood in front of Oikawa, hands on his hips and studied the room. 

“What’s going on here?”

“What do you mean?”

“Did you just wake up?”

“Yes.”

“Iwaizumi also just woke up.

“I guess.”

“You’re in your underwear.” He picked Oikawa’s shorts off of the floor.

He had forgotten about those. “Uh- I wasn’t going to sleep in those.”

He picked up Iwaizumi’s dress shirt next and Oikawa covered his face. “Tooru!” He cried out Oikawa’s name.

“Whaaaaat, Bokuto? We just slept. Leave me alone-”

“I told him he wasn’t allowed to touch you!” Bokuto whined.

Oikawa narrowed his eyes at Bokuto. “I am not a child!”

“You’re the youngest one here.”

“I am not-”

“And the smallest.”

“How am I-”

“And the shortest.”

“Literally only Kuroo is taller!”

“And you really are-”

“Bo...you’re about to die.”

“You’re really not that threatening in your underwear.” He proceeded to start laughing hysterically at Oikawa who threw a throw pillow at him, aiming directly for his face.

* * *

Bokuto demanded Oikawa join him for lunch so he followed the  _ older _ man to his favorite restaurant. Bokuto attracted attention wherever he went, it came naturally to him. It was his bright personality, his head of spiky gray and black hair, his boisterous voice: all of it together as a package just attracted attention. It made Oikawa wonder.

“Bokuto-” He looked at Oikawa over his bbq beef. “Have you ever- I mean, did you ever- You’re a really popular guy, you know? You get a lot of attention.” Oikawa had no idea how to phrase his stupidly invasive question.

He swallowed and shook his head. “I have never ever ever ever not once ever ever ever even thought about cheating on ‘Kaashi.” He shoved another piece of beef in his mouth. “Honestly, I don’t think I could find somebody that puts up with me like he does anyway. I also couldn’t love anybody else the way I love him. Nobody else in the world sees me how he does.”

Oikawa laughed as he said all of that with his mouth full. He sighed. “I want that.” Oikawa stirred the smoothie he was drinking. “I really thought I had that and it sucked so badly to know I didn’t. It’s worse thinking I have to start over with someone. I have to get to know a new person, learn little things about them like that he prefers whiskey over anything else or that he doesn’t measure things in a recipe or that he actually enjoys room temp water-”

“Suga likes whiskey and room temperature water? Gross, so does Iwaizumi.” He sat back and thought for a moment. “Weird. Iwaizumi doesn’t measure either, it’s why he can’t bake.”

Oikawa stared at the condensation on his glass. “Huh.”

Bokuto didn’t put two and two together and neither did Oikawa until he said Iwaizumi’s name.

* * *

Bokuto and Oikawa hung out until the evening. He was headed to pick up Akaashi so he dropped Oikawa outside of the apartment building. Oikawa made his way to the elevator and spotted Iwaizumi heading the same direction. He walked so stiffly when he was trying to lessen how bad his knee was hurting. It looked more painful to hide it than it did to walk however he could normally.

Oikawa caught up to him before he reached the elevator. He didn’t notice Oikawa until he pushed his head between his arm and his side. “Hajime.”

He looked down at Oikawa and smiled softly. “Tooru.” He rested his arm across Oikawa’s shoulder and Oikawa could feel Iwa put some of his weight on him. 

“Where do you always go for so long?” 

He leaned on Oikawa until they got inside the elevator. “Just errands.”

Oikawa looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. “Errands?”

He nodded. “Different things.”

“Sometimes I can’t tell if you’re purposely avoiding talking about something, or that your conversational skills are just lacking.”

He smirked. “If you asked Kenma or Bokuto, they would say it’s the latter.” He pulled Oikawa tight against him and leaned his cheek against the side of Oikawa’s head. “I have physical therapy most days. Sometimes I go to a support group with Kentarou. Or well, he makes me go to a support group.”

“I didn’t mean to pry-”

‘Don’t apologize. You can ask questions.” He sounded sleepy.

“What do you say to leftover lo mein and a movie?”

“You’re speaking my language.” Iwaizumi wrapped his other arm around Oikawa and pulled him closer. Oikawa looped his arms around Iwa’s waist and leaned against his chest as he settled back against the wall.

The elevator stopped and Oikawa felt him stiffen underneath his touch. They couldn’t be on their floor yet. Oikawa turned to see what startled Iwa and he was met with Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Daichi. 

“We’re going up.” Iwaizumi said shortly.

Daichi kept his eyes on Oikawa and Oikawa couldn’t help but stare back. His expression was unreadable and for whatever reason, Oikawa felt what  _ might  _ have been guilt. Oikawa almost wanted to move away from Iwaizumi, but before the thought could fully formulate, he felt Iwa’s grip tighten. He slid one of his hands against the small of Oikawa’s back and held it there.

“We are too.” Hanamaki responded cheerily. They all piled into the elevator. “I just moved in here!” Hanamaki didn’t seem to sense the tension in the air.

Oikawa stilled and stared at Daichi. “You did?”

Hanamaki smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I hear there’s a bunch of people we know that live here and a place opened up. I tried to get Daichi here to move in too but-”

“You’re moving in here?” Oikawa interrupted, trying to mask the panic in his voice.

Daichi shook his head. “No. We-I’m looking elsewhere.” He glanced at Iwaizumi. “I assumed you were staying with Bokuto and Akaashi.”

“He’s not.” Iwaizumi responded, as short as the first time. There was something in his voice Oikawa hadn’t heard before, something possessive. 

“Oh, yeah, I forgot you and-” Hanamaki stopped talking as he finally realized what was happening. “Oh, fuck- sorry Oikawa... I didn’t realize it was you-”

“It’s not a big deal. Suga and I are not together. Suga and Daichi are together. Though I thought you two of all people already would have known that.” Oikawa didn’t mean to be snarky, but he couldn’t help it. Iwaizumi snorted and splayed his fingers across Oikawa’s back.

“Oikawa-”

“No, no,” Oikawa waved his hand, his irritation getting the best of him. “Suga and I only dated for 4 years and hung out with all of you frequently. It makes sense you would forget we were together at all when Daichi swooped in before my side of the bed was cold.” Oikawa stared up at the numbers on the elevator and willed it to move faster.

“I didn’t mean-”

The ring signaling their floor interrupted Makki and Oikawa waved a farewell to the group. “Sorry; hormones. Later, neighbors.”

Oikawa followed Iwaizumi towards their apartment, but he couldn’t help the last glance he gave Daichi. Oikawa locked eyes with him as Daichi was staring back at him, his expression hadn’t changed, but somehow he still looked relieved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get me wrong, I adore MatsuHana. It'll get better. <3
> 
> Next time:  
>  Iwaizumi got home and muttered to himself the entire way to his room, slamming the door against the wall as he entered. Oikawa followed him with wide eyes and saw Kentarou close the front door.
> 
> “Is everything okay?”
> 
> He narrowed his eyes at Oikawa (or just looked at him, Oikawa still wasn’t sure) and exhaled slowly.
> 
> “No.”


	7. But when you call me baby

Iwaizumi laid across the couch, his empty bowl of noodles on his stomach. He had one hand behind his head and he was watching TV. The low drone of a documentary on the ocean filling the room. Something about the simplicity of that moment made him that much more attractive.

Oikawa took his bowl into the kitchen and joined him back on the couch. He glanced at the clock and it said it was half past 11. Oikawa looked back at the TV and saw Iwaizumi stifle a yawn. 

“Hajime, go to bed.”

He yawned more dramatically. “I will.” He nudged Oikawa with his foot. “Come with me.”

  
Oikawa let Iwaizumi lead him into his bedroom. 

“I sleep naked.” He winked at Oikawa as he pulled the comforter back.

“You do not.” Oikawa retorted.

“How do you know?”

“That night you felt me up in the kitchen,” Iwaizumi laughed loudly at that. “You went to the kitchen for water and just threw on sweatpants? Fat chance.”

“No. I went to the kitchen because I heard your door open.” He admitted. He laid back on the bed and stretched an arm out. He patted the bed next to his arm. “Come.”

Oikawa fell asleep minutes after Iwaizumi’s warmth enveloped his entire being.

His whispers lulled Oikawa to sleep again, the last thing he heard was the same as before. “I can’t wait to kiss you again.”

* * *

Oikawa woke up the next morning without Iwaizumi, but he didn’t expect him to be there.  Oikawa showered, brushed his teeth and sat at the table with his egg white omelet.  He had an interview shortly with a local hospital and couldn’t wait for it. He finished his breakfast and prepped for the Zoom interview.

  
  


It went perfectly, it just was a little different than he anticipated. They wanted him as a remote HR manager after he earned glowing recommendations from the hospital he left with short notice. He was thankful for the professional relationships that he had, the ones he had worked so hard for over the years. His only issue was transforming his bedroom into an office, but also how long Iwaizumi was okay with him staying. He was going to have to ask eventually.

That day wasn’t the day, however. Iwaizumi got home and muttered to himself the entire way to his room, slamming the door against the wall as he entered. Oikawa followed him with wide eyes and saw Kentarou close the front door.

“Is everything okay?” Oikawa directed the question to the blonde.

He narrowed his eyes at Oikawa (or just looked at him, Oikawa still wasn’t sure) and exhaled slowly.

“No.”

He sat across from Oikawa at the dining table and he closed his laptop. “He got some really bad news today and he’s probably not going to want to talk about it. He’s going to refuse to talk about it.”

Oikawa frowned and nodded.

“Are you here for the long run? Or is this just some place to stay?” His blunt questioning made Oikawa nervous.

“I don’t know.” Oikawa blurted out.

He didn’t like that answer.

“I mean- it’s-it’s-” Oikawa sighed and looked down at the table. “It’s not just a place to stay. It’s more than that, but I don’t know how long he wants me to be here.”

“He doesn’t want you to leave.” Kentarou added as he tapped his fingers against the wood.

“How do you even know that?” 

“I know  _ him _ . We’ve been in the same unit since the beginning, we were friends before that. I know what he isn’t saying out loud or probably even admitting to himself. I just want to know what  _ your _ plans are.” His gaze was threatening.

Oikawa straightened his spine and stared back at him. “I’m not going to just disappear, if that’s what you’re asking.”

He grunted in response. “I know that Suga damaged you-” Oikawa shuddered at his colorful vocabulary. “And I know that a helicopter crash damaged him. It’s vastly different, but at the same time-”

“I’m not going anywhere unless he tells me to.” Oikawa responded.

He nodded. “Good.” The chair scraped back as he stood. “He probably won’t want to be bothered, but you should bother him anyway. He bottles shit up. It isn’t healthy.”

“Okay. I’ll try.”

“Do or do not, there is no try, Oikawa.” Kentarou smirked at Oikawa and closed the door behind him.

Did he just- 

* * *

Oikawa hung out in the living room a while longer debating if I really should infiltrate Iwaizumi’s personal space. He didn’t think Iwa was the kind of guy to be okay with it if he wasn’t ready. 

Oikawa was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Iwa come out of his room.

Oikawa glared at the TV because he had no idea what was going on in the show he was watching. “Why is she there- when did she get there-” Oikawa muttered. He rubbed his face and rolled his head back. He opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling but was instead met with Iwaizumi’s very confused face.

“What are you doing?” He stared down at Oikawa.

“Watching TV.”

“What are you watching?”

“I honestly don’t know.”

“So you aren’t watching TV.”

“Not really-”

“Then what are you doing?” He snapped, his tone turned short and choppy.

Oikawa forced himself not to flinch or show any sign that he was bothered by Iwa’s tone. “I’m using it as background noise.”

He scoffed and turned toward the kitchen. Oikawa watched him walk away, beginning to feel the after effects of his whiplash. Oikawa turned off the show he was watching in favor of his favorite animated movie.

“Now you’re watching kids movies?” He was behind Oikawa again, snappy and annoyed.

“Um..Yes.”

The soft melodies of  _ Anastasia  _ filled the room, but it did nothing to cure his attitude.

“Go watch it in your room, I want the TV.”  
  
  
Oikawa looked up at him to see if he was serious but Iwa wasn’t even looking at him. He was scrolling through his phone.

“You can change it, we can watch whatever you want-” Oikawa started to offer.

Iwaizumi cut him off. “No, Oikawa, just go.” His tone became sharper with each word.

Oikawa set the remote down and left the room without another word. Oikawa didn’t turn back as Iwaizumi limped heavily to the couch, his mood swing in full force.

  
  


Oikawa put the movie on in his room and paid zero attention to it.

_ Anastasia  _ was always able to pull him out of any funk, but that one proved too deep to work. He turned off the TV and grabbed a pair of headphones. He shoved the buds into his ears and decided a nap was about all he was going to do that day. He started nodding off to the sweet sounds of ACE crooning in his ear.

  
  


Iwaizumi fell asleep on the couch that night but Oikawa didn’t disturb him. 

He hated to admit that sleeping without Iwaizumi felt uncomfortable.

* * *

Iwaizumi woke Oikawa up early the next morning by banging on his door. He glanced at his phone and squawked at the fact that it was barely 5am. He stumbled out of his bed and pulled a long t-shirt on. He yanked the door open and stared at Iwaizumi with one eye open, the other squinting into the bright light of the hallway.

“They’re doing an inspection and we have to be out of the apartment today.”

Oikawa furrowed his eyebrows together. “When?”

He glanced at his watch, his movement tense and abrupt. “Now.”

Oikawa waited a moment for any further explanation, but Iwaizumi simply stood in the hallway staring at him. Oikawa laughed humorlessly and turned back towards his room to grab shoes. 

“Got it. Thanks.” 

Oikawa stuffed a change of clothes and his phone into a bag and turned back towards him but he was gone. Oikawa wandered into the hallway and was greeted with a lieu of button-up white-shirt wearing contractors who grinned at him and his bare legs. He gave them a nervous smile and rushed to the hallway. Iwaizumi wasn’t there either.

He really just abandoned Oikawa at 5am.

Oikawa walked toward the elevator to see if he was waiting and he wasn’t.

He sighed and shook his head. Maybe he was wrong before, maybe whatever was going on with them  _ wasn’t  _ something. He shook the feeling and remembered that Iwaizumi was going through something unimaginable and it made him a bit of a bitch to smother him with his endless feelings. Oikawa sighed and pulled his phone out.

He called Bokuto, no answer.

Akaashi, no answer. 

Kuroo worked overnight and Kenma was on a work related retreat. Oikawa double checked to see if he grabbed his wallet and decided he’d just go get a hotel room so he could sleep.

He yawned and accidentally pressed the up button for the elevator. As he reached for the down button, the elevator pinged at another floor.

Oikawa frowned at the man standing in front of him. He didn’t see Oikawa at first as he was reading a book, but he looked up when he realized the elevator wasn’t moving.

“Sorry. I pressed up but I need to go down.” 

Daichi hesitated before closing his book and answering. “It’s fine, I’m headed a few floors up. You can probably just head down from there.”

Oikawa nodded slowly and stepped into the elevator.

He glanced down the hall behind the taller man. “Inspection?”

Oikawa nodded.

“Ah. You’re headed to Bokuto’s then?”

Oikawa shook his head.

He frowned at Oikawa’s lack of response. “Kuroo’s?”

“He’s working. Kenma is out of town.” Oikawa finally spoke.

“Where are you going? With Iwaizumi?”

“I don’t know where Iwaizumi went.” Oikawa admitted, sounding more defeated and more bitter than he wanted to.

“I’m just heading up to Makki’s. He isn’t home for the weekend and I stop by to feed his cat.”

“You head over here to feed his cat at 5am?”

He shrugged. “I’m usually up this early to go for a run.”

Oikawa nodded as he remembered that Suga changed his morning routine a couple of years ago. He used to workout after work, but he ended up waking up at the crack of dawn to go for a run instead.

“Weird.”

Daichi shrugged. He shoved his book into his bag as the doors opened. He turned back and put his hand on the door to keep it from closing.   
  
“You can hang out there if you want. I know Makki won’t mind.”

Oikawa stared at him, unblinking, unsure if he had heard what Daichi said correctly.   
  
Daichi finally shrugged. “It’s really up to you. Matsukawa isn’t home either.” 

For some stupid reason, Oikawa followed him.

* * *

Mattsun and Makki’s cat was the cutest little thing Oikawa had ever seen. She wrapped her body around his feet and purred at his ankles.

“Huh. She doesn’t do that with me.” Daichi commented as he watched the snow white feline rub her face against Oikawa’s shoe.

“What does she do with you?” Daichi reached for the cat slowly and the cat swatted at him immediately. She hid behind Oikwa’s foot. Oikawa snorted and squatted down to pet her.

“You don’t like him, little lady? Me neither.”

Daichi let out a noise that sounded like a dying animal and turned to put out her food and refill her water. “You can crash on the couch, or there’s a guest room. The bed is pretty comfortable-”

“Was my bed comfortable?” The question tumbled out of Oikawa’s mouth before he had a chance to stop it. Daichi turned towards Oikawa, eyes flashing briefly with pain, and frowned. 

Oikawa sighed. “Sorry. I-”

“I never- we never- not in your house. Not in that house.” Daichi stuttered as he leaned against the counter. 

Oikawa’s squat changed into a full on sit as he leaned against a counter and petted the pretty cat. “Had you been to my house before? When we were together.”

“A couple of times, but only when you guys invited all of us.”

“Did he talk to you about us?” Oikawa asked, almost not wanting to know the answer. Daichi nodded slowly. “When we fought?”

He rubbed the back of his neck and nodded again. “When you fought, when you didn’t, what to get you for Christmas and your birthday, a nice place to go for vacation.”

“Fuck.”  
  
Oikawa let out a quick exhale and shook his head. Oikawa looked up at Daichi and changed his question. Daichi didn’t just sound like a dying animal for a moment, he looked like one after Oikawa’s questions. Oikawa was learning to let it go and that meant letting his anger go as well.

“Is he doing okay?”

Daichi lifted one shoulder in a half-hearted shrug. “You were right, he fell apart. He fell apart and I wasn’t sure we would survive it.”

Oikawa bit his lip and looked away. Of course they would survive it, if they weren’t going to survive then what would be the point of all of it.

“But he-he persevered. He got through it. He started working again and eating normally and everything.”

Oikawa nodded and took a deep breath. “That’s good.” 

“Oikawa, I-”

Oikawa held his hand up and Daichi stopped talking. “I’m letting it go.” Oikawa stated in defense. “I don’t want to talk about it. I don’t know why I’m even asking you anything.”

Oikawa felt a buzz in his bag and saw Bokuto calling. He stood up and tried to smile at Daichi. “Thanks. I’ll go stay with Bokuto, though.”

Daichi tried to say something else but Oikawa shook his head and answered the call. He let himself out of the apartment and went back to the elevator.

“Why’d you call so early? I was sleeping.” His voice didn’t sound any more awake than it would have if he would still be sleeping.

“I’m sorry- Iwaizumi didn’t tell me we had an inspection this morning then he disappeared after telling me we had to be out of the apartment.”

He yawned and Oikawa heard a sleepy Akaashi in the background. “Yeah, I’ll tell him-Akaashi said come up. I’ll unlock the door.”

“Thanks, guys.”

* * *

Oikawa crashed in Bokuto’s guest room and fell into a fitful sleep.

He glanced at his phone for the 90th time and it was only 9am. He groaned and rolled out of the bed. He pulled on the shorts he had packed and changed into the normal sized t-shirt in the bottom of the bag.

“Hey hey hey, pretty boy.” Bokuto’s bright golden eyes found Oikawa’s as he exited the room.

Oikawa yawned and smiled at his usual greeting. “Hi.”

“He didn’t tell you about the inspection?” Akaashi questioned from the fridge.

“No, he said he forgot.”

Bokuto rolled his eyes. “They told us about it a month ago, I watched him put the damn alarm in his phone.”

Oikawa shrugged and leaned his cheek against the island counter, appreciating the cool marble against his face. “He doesn’t tell me anything.”

Bokuto squeezed Oikawa's shoulder. “He will.”

Akaashi snorted and Bokuto glared at him. “What? He will one day is what you mean.”

Bokuto rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at his husband. 

“Don’t threaten me with a good time.” Akaashi responded so deadpan that Oikawa couldn’t help but laugh loudly.

“Akaashi! Not when there’s company!” Bokuto blushed wildly and it just made Oikawa laugh more.

He couldn’t help but think that he really should have moved in with them instead. That thought disappeared as fast as it formed.

Oikawa’s phone started buzzing and he glanced down at it as it vibrated across the table. He glared at the screen.

“Iwaizumi?”

Oikawa nodded. 

“You aren’t going to answer it?” Akaashi asked.

“No, I am not.”

Akaashi snorted. “It doesn’t help if you’re both going to be childish.”

Bokuto scowled at him. “We are on his side today!”

“Today?” Oikawa raised his eyebrow at the best friend he shared with Iwaizumi.

His face flushed and he immediately left the table.

Oikawa answered the phone with a short “Hello?”

“Where are you?”

“Bokuto’s.”

He sighed. “Kuroo said he saw you with Daichi.”

“How did Kuroo see me with Daichi?” 

“He lives on the same floor as Makki.”

Oikawa didn’t even see Kuroo. He was stealthy. He must have just gotten home.

“Why were you with Daichi?” Akaashi and Iwaizumi asked at the same time.

Oikawa glanced at Akaashi as he responded. “Nobody else answered their phone and you disappeared. He found me in the elevator and said I could hang at Makki’s.”

Akaashi leaned back against the counter and sipped his tea.

“Let me take you to breakfast.” Iwaizumi offered.

“I already ate.” Oikawa responded immediately.

“No he didn’t!” Bokuto had crept up behind Oikawa and spoke directly into the phone.

Oikawa glared darkly at him.

“I’ll be there in a minute, I’m in the elevator.”

Oikawa ended the call and took a deep breath.

“He’s going to hurt you.” Akaashi warned Bokuto as he studied Oikawa’s reaction.

“No, he’s not- wait- Oikawa! Tooru, stop! Wait- please!” 


	8. I know I'm not the only one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finished the rest of this tonight and figured i'd just post it all. I really hope you guys enjoy this, the ending went on quite a bit longer than i thought it would but i just wanted to give Oikawa a little bit of closure for himself. 
> 
> thanks so much for reading, kudo'ing, and commenting. i really appreciate the support for this fic.

Iwaizumi was quiet the entire car ride toward breakfast. He didn’t say anything other than to direct Oikawa where to turn. He took Oikawa to a waffle place that was wildly popular, but he knew the head chef so they got a table immediately. He also nearly sprinted to his side of the car to open the door for him as Oikawa was busy shoving his phone in his pocket.  He opened the door for Oikawa then pulled out his chair, further increasing his overall confusion.  Oikawa sat across from him, his chin in his hand, staring.

He was glaring at Oikawa’s hair. He had zero chance to fix it so it was probably sticking up in every possible direction. The headband on his head did nothing for him.

“Why does your hair look like that?” He flipped through the menu, but didn’t look at it.

“It’s hot.” Oikawa responded, not bothering to really address the question.

“It’s 54 degrees outside.” He commented as he tapped the menu against the table.

Oikawa shrugged. “Is it bothering you?” He asked without looking at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi grunted in response.

“I’m going to be honest here, Hajime, I’m a bit tired of being on the wrong end of your whiplash.”  


Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa in disbelief at his honesty but didn’t have a chance to respond.

A man stood next to their table, pen poised to write into his small notepad.

“Iwaizumi, what’s up man? Always nice to see you. And you’ve brought us a friend. Who’s this?” 

Oikawa looked up at the brown-haired man.

“Hi. I’m Oikawa.”

“Lovely ta’ meet ya, I’m Osamu. Are you on a date?” He winked slyly as he looked between the two of them.

Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi and waited for him to answer.

He finally stopped glaring at Oikawa’s hair and glanced at Osamu. “Yes.”

Oikawa scoffed and Osamu raised his eyebrows at the scowling man. “Alright then. First time here?”

“Yeah-”

“Let me order for you.” Iwaizumi interrupted.

Oikawa set his menu down and motioned for him to go ahead. He glanced at the menu for another few seconds and pointed at something.

“He'll like this. And I’ll take my usual.”

Osamu nodded. “Good choice.”

“I swear to God if that’s a salad-”

“I’ve seen you eat two boxes of breadsticks and half of a pizza in one sitting, I know you don’t eat salad.” He responded.

Oikawa huffed at him and handed Osamu his menu.

"Anything to drink?"

“Do you have taro tea by chance?” Oikawa asked hopefully.

“We do, did you want it with ice or blended?”

“With ice, please.”

“And you, Iwaizumi?”

“I’ll take the same.” He handed his menu to Osamu as well. “Is Kita here?”

Osamu nodded. “He’s back there micromanaging.”

Iwaizumi snorted. “As usual. Thanks.”

“Who is Kita?” Oikawa asked as he rearranged the sugar packets.

“Shinsuke Kita, he played volleyball in high school with 'Samu and they opened this place up shortly after. Osamu is an amazing cook. Kita grows a lot of the things that they use.”  Iwiazumi explained.

He looked up at Oikawa when the latter didn't respond and sighed. “Look- I’ve never done this before, okay?”

“Done what exactly?”

“I’ve never felt the need to chase after a guy.”

“Why do you think you’re chasing me?”

“Is that a serious question?” The look on Oikawa’s face must have said it was. “I have liked you since the moment I met you.”

Oikawa rolled his lips between his teeth and looked down at the table at Iwaizumi’s confession.

Iwa continued speaking, “All those years ago, I had this stupid ridiculous school grade crush on you, and you have never had eyes for anybody other than Sugawara. That fucking bas- That _guy_. You know, the day I saw you bent over and crying in front of our apartment building, I wanted to take you to my room, tuck you in, and go kill him because I knew exactly what happened before anyone else filled me in.”

“Oh?” Oikawa squeaked the words out. He found it funny that Iwaizumi said he never had eyes for anybody other than Suga. It wasn’t untrue, but the only other person Oikawa had even looked at while he was with Suga was currently sitting across from him. Confessing to him.

He rubbed his face with his hands. “Yes, Tooru. Yes.” 

Oikawa gave him a small smile and felt his ears turn red.

“Here ya goooo-” Osamu arrived at their table and Oikawa’s eyes widened at what he put down in front of him. “Waffles a la mode for the pretty one. Chicken and waffles for the angry one. Enjoy.”

He set their drinks down and left them to eat.

Oikawa smiled widely at the food in front of him. 

“Good?” He asked, holding his fork over his chicken.

Oikawa blushed again and smiled. “So good.”

  
  
  


Iwaizumi opened the door for Oikawa again when they got back to his car. Oikawa slid into the driver seat and waited for him to get in.

“Where to next?”

He scrolled through his phone. “We can’t be back until a little later. Want to catch a movie?  They’re playing the original Alien at the Village.”

“Alien?” Oikawa’s interest was piqued. 

“Yeah, you know the super corny movie from like 30 years ago that I’ve seen you watch at least 4 times since you moved in with me.”

Oikawa shook his head and drove to the Village. Apparently he wasn’t the only one studying.

  
  
  


The movie was amazing. Oikawa had seen it a million and one times, and it was great every single damn time he watched it. However, sitting next to that beautiful man was somehow more amazing. Oikawa’s gaze went to him every single time his chest rose with a breath. Every single time he smirked and smiled at a corny joke that the old movie offered them. Every damn time he reached for the popcorn that Oikawa put between them and their fingers brushed like they were the main characters in a romantic comedy.

By the time the movie was over, Oikawa was smiling and it wasn’t because Iwaizumi watched his favorite movie ever, but because he sat through it and seemed to be genuinely enjoying himself. The hazy February sun faded into plum and peach hues across the skyline. San Diego had some of the best sunsets. 

“You’re beautiful,” Iwaizumi said the words so softly that Oikawa almost didn’t hear him. 

They were sitting against the back of his car, parked in a lot that was close to the beach, or rather he was leaning against his car and Oikawa was sitting on the trunk. 

“ _ You’re  _ beautiful,” Oikawa responded, just as quietly, looking at him from the corner of his eyes.

He did the best thing a man can do when you compliment him: He smiled so wide and cheesy, something Iwaizumi rarely did, hung his head and blushed. “Stop.”

“Your eyes are endless, you know? And colored like coffee from that diner you try to imitate, but you always put in too much cream.” Oikawa continued with a quiet laugh. Iwaizumi was staring at him as he spoke, his lips parted slightly.

“I don’t know why you like me with my hair wild so much when yours is clearly nicer than mine. I  really don’t know how you get it to look like that, it’s incredible. You manage to look polished but unkept at the same time and it's still endearing.” Iwaizumi's eyes widened slightly, and Oikawa realized he hadn’t moved.

“One of your most attractive qualities might be how damn smart you are. I’ve heard stories, ya know? I’ve also seen you do sudoku in your free time and honestly, who actually does that? I bet you do crossword puzzles too. In pen.”

He nodded. “I do, in fact, do them in pen. Sudoku as well.”

Oikawa laughed softly and shook his head, staring out at the water. “I knew it.” Oikawa looked back at Iwaizumi. “I lied before, I’m not tired of your whiplash. I’m tired of not knowing where we stand.”

“I imagine my whiplash isn’t great, though. I’ve definitely got some things to work out with myself, but-” He gave Oikawa half of a smile. Oikawa shook his head in agreement. He stood in front of Oikawa and put his hands on Oikawa’s knees. “I’d like you to hang around while I do that.”

“I suppose I can do that.” Oikawa shrugged.

“You suppose?” Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes at Oikawa.

“I’ll hang around, Hajime” Oikawa reassured him. Oikawa leaned forward slightly and looked down at him. “I like you at least a little bit.”

“Good.” He reached up and pulled Oikawa’s headband off of his head. Oikawa sighed as he stuffed it in his pocket and then ruffled Oikawa’s hair. “I think you give me a decent fight in the hair department.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “You-”

“I want to kiss you.” He said, as if it was something normal and regular to say.

“Then kiss me, Hajime.”

Before he even had a chance to tilt his head up, Oikawa pushed himself off of the car and into his arms. He was also tired of waiting.  Iwaizumi held on to him, Oikawa’s feet inches off of the concrete. The kiss was softer than anything he’d ever experienced before. Each time their lips met was better than the last time. It was soft and light and sweet and all the things Oikawa wanted from him. Iwaizumi pressed his forehead against Oikawa’s when he pulled back. It was just a simple warm kiss and they were both panting at the end of it, trying to suck in each other's breath.

Oikawa’s feet finally hit the ground, Iwaizumi’s forehead still pressed against his. Iwaizumi hung his arms around Oikawa’s torso and Oikawa wrapped his around Iwa’s neck. He leaned his head against Iwa’s chest and got lost in the warmth he had easily gotten used to falling asleep with.

Iwaizumi’s phone ringing loudly interrupted the moment. He took a deep breath and reached for it. “Fucking Bokuto- he has an innate sense of interrupting things.”

Oikawa laughed and motioned for him to answer. His cheeks red from the cool wind or from the contact, who knew.

“What?” Iwaizumi barked into the phone.

“Is that how you greet your best friend?” Oikawa could hear Bokuto’s soft whine.

“What do you want, Bo?”

“Your apartment is clear to go into and I’m throwing a party tonight, two very important things.”

“Why are you throwing a party?” 

He was on the phone for less than a minute and Oikawa started getting restless, wanting to kiss him again. Oikawa looked over at him and Iwaizumi smirked. Oikawa tapped his bottom lip and Iwaizumi obliged immediately. He could hear Bokuto still talking until he finally realized Iwaizumi wasn’t listening to him at all.

“Iwaizumi! Iwaizumiiii! IWAIZUMI YOU FUCK!” Bokuto was yelling into the phone.

Oikawa couldn’t help the laugh that came out.

“Wait- is that-? Is that Tooru? You’re still with Oikawa?” Bokuto started talking excitedly, yelling out for his other half to join the conversation. “AKAAAAASHI! IWAIZUMI FINALLY MADE A MOVE!”

Iwaizumi glared at his phone. “What the fuck does that mean?”

“We talked to Kenma. We know everything.” Bokuto said proudly.

“That traitor.” Iwaizumi growled into his phone. 

“Oikawa! I know you can hear me! Come to my party tonight, bring Iwaizumi!”

“Wouldn’t he be bringing me since you invited him first?”

“Uh, no, you’re bringing him because I don’t trust him not to come otherwise.” Bokuto responded.

Oikawa snorted and buried his face in Iwaizumi’s sweater. “We will be there.”

“AKAAAAASHI! HE SAID  **WE-** ” Iwaizumi ended the call immediately, cutting off Bokuto’s screeches of overwhelming joy.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes. He looked down at Oikawa.

  
“I hate him sometimes.”

“No you don’t. He’s adorable. You can’t hate that.” Oikawa defended.

Iwaizumi looked down at him and glared. “Your friends are idiots. That is all.” He pressed his lips against Oikawa’s jaw and smoothed his hair back. “I guess we are getting ready for a party.”

* * *

Oikawa found himself stepping out of the shower and blow drying his hair an hour later. He combed his hair into place and Iwaizumi appeared behind him.

“Can I help you?” Oikawa asked teasingly.

Oikawa couldn’t help but notice how dark his eyes looked. He was already dressed, loose jeans that hid his brace and a fitted dark red t-shirt. His hair was smoothed back slightly, a few pieces still sticking up.

“You do that to your hair on purpose, don't you?”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “It just goes wherever it wants. Bokuto tried to style it once but it didn’t go well.”

He stood close behind Oikawa and leaned against him.

“I’d pay to watch Bokuto do your hair.” Oikawa leaned back against him.

He tapped his fingertips against Oikawa’s bare shoulders. “This is what you’re wearing?”

Oikawa nodded and hummed in response. “Mhmmm.” 

“It’s cute.” He reached for the flimsy string that was holding his top together at his shoulder.

“Don’t you dare-”

He did dare. He untied it and smirked as the side of his shirt threatened to fall down. Before he could grab the other one Oikawa spun around and grabbed his hand.

“Can I help you?” He questioned with a deep smirk on his face.

“We are already late.” Oikawa scolded him as he reached for the still tied side of Oikawa’s strappy shirt.

“I have already prepped for Bokuto to come knocking on the door any second now.” 

Oikawa pulled the second string and watched Iwaizumi’s eyes follow his shirt as it fell slightly, just barely revealing the soft curve of his chest that was slightly flushed.  Iwaizumi’s lips crashed into his. He lifted Oikawa onto the counter. His kiss was hot and needy. Oikawa slid his thighs up against Iwa's jeans, around his waist, and pulled Iwaizumi closer.

As if on perfect cue, Bokuto came crashing into their apartment, loudly demanding to know where they were. Oikawa had exactly zero seconds to fix his top before Bokuto was in the doorway to the bathroom. His grin faded as he realized what he was interrupting, but it turned into a glare instead of guilt.

“You  _ guuuuuys _ ! You’re late! You can’t be late because you’re having sex! Akaashi said it’s _rude_.” Bokuto crossed his arms.

Iwaizumi kicked the door shut with a grunt and helped Oikawa tie his shirt back, reluctantly Oikawa might add. He kissed Oikawa one more time, soft and slow, until Oikawa was groaning into his mouth.

“Apparently we are late.”

Oikawa snorted and slid off of the counter.

  
  


The entire roster of each high school volleyball team the guys had been a part of seemed to be stuffed into Akaashi and Bokuto’s apartment.

As soon as Oikawa entered, Bokuto pulled him away from Iwaizumi so he could introduce Oikawa to his friends. Oikawa gave him a sympathetic glance as Iwa glared at his horn-haired friend. There were more people than Oikawa could ever keep track of. For as reserved as Akaashi was, Bokuto sure was a social fucking butterfly.

Kentarou and his narrowed eyes caught Oikawa's as he leaned against a wall. There was a sweet faced guy with him. He had soft light brown hair and judging how close he was standing next to Kentarou, Oikawa started realizing there wasn’t a straight one in his friend group.

Kentarou greeted Oikawa with a grunt.

His softer faced friend swatted his chest. “Can you greet people like a normal person?”

Kentarou huffed in response. “Hi.”

“Better!” He turned toward Oikawa. “I’m Shigeru Yahaba. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Good things, I hope,” Oikawa said as he shook Yahaba’s hand.

Bokuto dragged Oikawa away to the next group. 

“Bokuto! Let him go!” 

Bokuto’s face fell as he dropped Oikawa’s hand. “But Akaashi-”

“Let him mingle on his own. I made your favorite cocktail, let’s get one.” Akaashi gently led Bokuto toward the kitchen. 

Bokuto’s heart shaped eyes lit up as he grinned as Akaashi, easily following him into the kitchen and forgetting about Oikawa. Oikawa glanced at his phone as he had been floating around the party for an hour already. He looked around for Iwaizumi but couldn’t spot him anywhere, he was most likely hiding. Oikawa went searching for the bathroom.

  
  


Oikawa knocked on the door and it was pulled open as he started to knock again. Oikawa was pulled inside and pushed against the door. 

“How about we get this off again-” Iwaizumi murmured against Oikawa’s neck as he pressed open mouth kisses along his collarbone.

“Here? Really?” Oikawa asked, although he didn’t actually feel like objecting. Iwaizumi leaned back slightly and stopped kissing Oikawa. Oikawa bit his lip and pushed against him. “Fuck it-” 

Iwaizumi lifted him and pulled Oikawa’s legs around his waist. “Bo will kill me-” Iwaizumi muttered against Oikawa’s mouth as he slipped his tongue inside, earning low groans from the taller man.

“Yeah, he will-” Oikawa scratched his nails against the back of Iwa’s neck. He leaned back slightly, panting hard and stared at him. Oikawa trailed his fingers down to the buttons of Iwa’s jeans. “Just a quickie?”

Iwaizumi hung his head for a moment then smiled up at Oikawa. “I’ll take whatever I can get if I’m being perfectly honest.” 

A quickie wasn’t what Oikawa had in mind for his first time with Iwaizumi but he wasn’t leaving that bathroom without  _ something _ . And neither was Iwa. 

“But you’re sitting over there-” Oikawa pointed at the edge of the tub and almost died at the dark look Iwa gave him. 

“Absolutely not-”

“You’re going to try and lift me up and one of us is going to end up injured so just sit.” Oikawa pushed him back slightly and he stomped toward the bathtub and begrudgingly sat down. 

“You’re such a baby.” Oikawa giggled as he stood in front of him.

He glared at Oikawa and then yanked his shorts off, briefs following until Oikawa kicked them off of one foot. He pulled Oikawa against his body and Oikawa settled his knees on the smooth edge. He reached down and let out a short gasp at how hard he was and how  _ big _ he was. He smirked at Oikawa, face full of pride, and the latter man rolled his eyes. The look in his eyes changed as he wrapped one strong arm around his back and pressed his other hand against his cheek.

“Tooru,” He kissed Oikawa slowly, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth until Oikawa  groaned. “This is not how I pictured this happening but-”

“It’s perfect, Hajime.” Oikawa kissed him back, tasting everything his mouth had to offer. “It’s you. It’s perfect.”

Iwaizumi lifted his hips slightly and Oikawa pushed his jeans down just enough for his cock to spring out. Oikawa couldn’t bring himself to look down because he would become _beyond_ intimidated. 

“Is there lube in here?” Iwaizumi asked, his teeth dragging along Oikawa’s neck.

Oikawa knocked several things over as he reached for a small bottle he knew Bokuto kept under the sink. Why was it there? He didn’t ask. Oikawa popped the cap open and dripped the slick liquid onto Iwaizumi’s fingers that looked thicker than usual.  Iwaizumi slipped his hand behind Oikawa, the pads of his fingers lightly brushing Oikawa’s entrance.

“Is this okay?” Iwaizumi asked in a whisper as he licked across Oikawa’s nipple, having pushed his shirt up and over his chest.

Oikawa nodded and gasped as Iwaizumi slipped a finger inside of him. Oikawa’s groan was muffled as he pressed his face into Iwaizumi’s neck. When a second finger slipped inside, it burned for just a moment before giving way to the thickness of Iwaizumi’s fingers. Iwa scissored Oikawa open, earning deep moans as Oikawa started rolling his hips. Oikawa jolted, yelping, as Iwaizumi pushed a third finger inside of him, hitting his prostate at the same time.

“You okay?” Iwa whispered, licking a stripe up Oikawa’s neck.

Oikawa’s head rolled back, his eyes closed. “I’m so good.” He continued rolling his hips until warmth started pooling in his belly. “Hajime, please- I need more.”

Iwaizumi shifted to reach for his wallet and then stiffened suddenly and Oikawa immediately thought he was putting too much pressure on his leg. Oikawa lifted upward and looked at him worriedly. 

“Are you okay?”

“I do not have a condom.” Iwaizumi muttered, glaring at the floor.

It took a moment for what he said to register. Oikawa blinked at him several times.

“You don’t-”

“I do not.”

Oikawa stared at him in silence as he felt Iwa’s cock twitching against his. Oikawa chewed on his lip as he looked down. He tapped his fingers against Iwaizumi’s shoulders.

Iwaizumi frowned slightly. “Tooru, I’m fine if we don’t-”

Oikawa buried his face in Iwaizumi’s neck, whispering against his skin. “I’m in this for the long run. Are you? I really hope you are.” 

Iwaizumi grunted. “Only you would have  _ this _ conversation when I’m three fingers deep in your ass.”

Oikawa whined, clenching around Iwa’s fingers. “Hajime!”

Iwaizumi sighed and slowly slid his fingers out. He wiped them on his pants and wrapped both arms around Oikawa, forcing the taller man away from his neck in order for Iwaizumi to lock eyes with him. 

“I’m in this for the long run too.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened slightly. “Yeah?”

“I will not hurt you.” Iwa stated confidently. 

Oikawa nodded slowly. He looked between them again, neither of them having lost an inch of hardness, and smashed his lips against Iwa’s, almost knocking the two of them into the bathtub. 

" _ Please  _ fuck me, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi instantly pulled Oikawa hard against his chest, capturing his lips with his own as he pushed himself inside of Oikawa in one fast thrust. Oikawa yelped into his mouth and screwed his eyes shut as Iwaizumi stayed still, letting Oikawa adjust to him. He mumbled an apology against Oikawa’s mouth that Oikawa barely registered since he was already seeing stars. 

“Ha-ji-me,” Oikawa groaned unintelligible broken words against his shoulder as he buried his face in Iwaizumi’s cotton shirt. Oikawa continued with more muttered nonsensical words as Iwa’s grip tightened on his hips and Oikawa started moving.

Oikawa gripped Iwa’s neck harder and he groaned against Oikawa’s arm. “Fas-ter-”

Iwaizumi pushed against Oikawa, the sounds of their thighs coming together echoing off of the bathroom walls. Bokuto was going to kill them both.

Oikawa came in an embarrassingly short amount of time but he wasn’t feeling too bad because Iwaizumi followed right away, tightly gripping Oikawa’s shoulders.

“Fuck- already?” He mumbled into Oikawa’s hair. 

Oikawa snorted and reached for tissues to clean both of them up. “We are so dead.”

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Iwaizumi said quietly. 

Oikawa slid off of him to slide a tissue between his legs. He reached down and pulled his shorts back on, not bothering with his briefs, and paused to watch Iwaizumi pull his jeans up. Iwa stayed sitting for a moment as Oikawa went for the door.

“You coming?”

He nodded but Oikawa could tell he was in pain. Straddling him was probably a stupid idea. Especially in a damn bathroom. He should have just waited until they got back home. He should have made him lay down or something-

“Stop.” He spoke suddenly as he rose to his feet. “I’m fine. I just need a minute sometimes.”

Oikawa pulled the door open and came face to face with a glaring Bokuto.

“Ah, shit-” Iwaizumi mumbled guiltily behind him, completing tarnishing any hopes of getting out of Bokuto’s bathroom without him knowing anything.

Oikawa turned and glared darkly at him. “Hajime!”

Bokuto smiled but didn’t say anything. Oikawa found that quite unnerving. 

Akaashi appeared next and glanced at Bokuto then at them. “What did you two do?”

Oikawa immediately started shaking his head. Iwaizumi stood behind him, arms crossed. 

“Nothing!” Oikawa immediately responded.

“Iwaizumi, your pants are still unzipped.” Bokuto pointed. “And Oikawa didn’t even put his underwear back on.”

Oikawa facepalmed and pushed past the couple. 

Iwaizumi grinned at them and hugged Bokuto tight. Bokuto leaned into the hug and forgot everything that had just happened in those last few minutes, hugging Iwaizumi back. Akaashi shook his head and rolled his eyes. Iwaizumi rarely showed affection. To Bokuto, a hug meant more than anything else in the world. He did it to distract him sure, but he also did it out of love. 

There was just an imbalance between what Bokuto might have wanted and what Iwaizumi actually meant.

“Iwaizumi! You’re hugging me!” Bokuto announced proudly as he wrapped his equally thick arms around Iwaizumi.

Akaashi sighed and left the two of them to fawn over each other. Whatever got Bokuto in a better mood was fine with him.

  
  


Akaashi went searching for Oikawa and found him chugging a beer in the kitchen. Akaashi leaned over the counter, his chin in his hand, and smirked as he watched Oikawa polish off a dark beer.

“Yes, Akaashi? How can I help you?” Oikawa sputtered, wiping a drop from the corner of his mouth.

“Did you just have sex in the bathroom?” Akaashi nudged Oikawa’s shoulder.

Oikawa smacked the counter and hissed, “Keiji!”

Kuroo, manifesting out of nowhere, threw an arm around Oikawa’s shoulder. “You had sex?!”

Oikawa picked up another beer and tipped it toward Akaashi. “To you and your loud mouth.”

Another voice popped up, albeit more gruff. “Why does everyone fuck in your bathroom?”

Oikawa narrowed his eyes at Kentarou. “Have  _ you _ fucked in their bathroom?”

Kentarou snorted. “Of course I have.”

Oikawa screeched and left the kitchen as Kuroo started laughing too loudly for the small space. 

He turned toward the living room and spotted Iwaizumi laughing with Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

The two had been friends with both Iwaizumi and Suga since they were in high school. They seemed to spread their love equally and Oikawa felt a tad guilty the way that he spoke to Hanamaki in the elevator all that time ago. He didn’t know what they knew. He knew he went overboard, they did know who Oikawa was. They knew him by name and not just as Suga’s boyfriend. Oikawa just never made an effort to get to know them. 

Iwaizumi made eye contact with Oikawa and jerked his head slightly as an invitation to join them. Suga never would have done that, Suga wouldn’t have noticed Oikawa off in a corner looking for a way to belong. Oikawa shook the thought out of his head and avoided Iwaizumi, still heavily embarrassed from being caught in the bathroom. 

He caught Iwaizumi smirking as he tipped his beer back. Oikawa huffed and rolled his eyes.

An arm around his shoulder, for the third time that night, interrupted his thoughts. Oikawa glanced over to see Kuroo drunkenly smiling at him. 

“Oikawa.”

“Kuroo.”

“You told me once that Kenma and I would make beautiful babies-”

Oikawa groaned. “Why do you always-”

“You and Iwaizumi would make beautiful babies too. I just thought you should know that. Everyone agrees.” Kuroo grinned and squeezed Oikawa’s shoulder.

“Who is everyone?” Oikawa asked with raised eyebrows.

Kuroo gestured around the apartment. “Anyone with eyes!”

Oikawa giggled, blushing hard. “Thanks, Kuroo.”

Kuroo planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek which had Oikawa yelping in displeasure, pawing at his face. Oikawa found an empty chair to settle in and contemplated going back to their apartment. He desperately needed a  _ thorough  _ shower.

He was fidgeting in his seat when a cup appeared in front of his face. He glanced up to see Bokuto’s smiling face. Bokuto squatted in front of Oikawa.

“You okay?” Oikawa asked, sipping the mixed drink.

Bokuto nodded, his eyes bright but determined. “Can I ask you something?”

Oikawa nodded.

“You aren’t mad at Kaashi, are you?”

Oikawa’s lips turned up slightly. “No, I’m not mad at him. I’m not mad at anybody.”

Bokuto’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “You’re not mad at Suga? Or Daichi? I’m still really mad at them. You deserve better.”

“I’m trying not to be. What good does it do to just be angry at them?” Oikawa contemplated.

Bokuto shrugged. “I don’t know but I don’t want to be friends with them again.”

Oikawa laughed softly. “I don’t either.”

Bokuto motioned toward the living room. “Wanna play Uno?”

Oikawa let out another laugh and nodded. For whatever reason, Bokuto and Akaashi’s house parties always ended with some kind of board or card game. Oikawa followed Bokuto into the living room where Akaashi, Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa were already seated and ready to play.

Oikawa pointedly sat next to Bokuto, glaring at Iwaizumi. The latter man’s nonchalance about everything unnerved Oikawa. Oikawa wasn’t even upset, he was just erring on the side of caution so as not to upset Bokuto for any reason. 

Iwaizumi smirked at Oikawa as he accepted his cards. “This isn’t regular Uno, I assume?”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. “How can there be irregular Uno?”

Akaashi and Hanamaki stifled a laugh. Oikawa gave them each a glare. 

“Any time you have to draw more than three cards, you have to take a shot.” Hanamaki explained as he dealt the last few cards.

“And when you get hit with a draw four card, you have to chug a can.” Akaashi motioned toward the full cooler of beer in the middle of the group.

“If you have to draw 2, then it’s two sips of beer. If you get skipped, you take half of a shot, if you get reversed on, you take half of a shot. If you have Uno and someone yells uno before you, you take a shot and have to draw five cards.” Hanamaki added.

“How did you guys turn Uno into a drinking game?” Oikawa muttered as he started sorting his cards. He noticed movement then glanced up again and somehow Iwaizumi was now sitting next to him. Oikawa narrowed his eyes.

Iwaizumi held his hands up innocently. “I’m just trying to protect my lightweight boyfriend.”

Oikawa’s face flushed, from the tips of his ears down to the middle of his chest. He squawked and hid behind his fan of cards. “Shut up, Hajime!”

“We will go home after this so you can shower. I promise.” Iwaizumi whispered, letting Oikawa keep the dignity he had left.

Oikawa smiled up at Iwaizumi but that smile quickly faded into a scowl. Iwaizumi snorted out a laugh as Oikawa held his cards against his chest.

“You’re trying to cheat!” Oikawa exclaimed with a pout. 

Iwaizumi sat back on one of his hands and grinned. “I’ll keep you safe. Promise.” 

He winked at Oikawa and Oikawa elbowed him in the stomach. Iwaizumi shot him a look but Oikawa simply smiled innocently. 

“Don’t try and look at my cards  _ boyfriend _ .” Oikawa said with a giggle. 

Iwaizumi flicked his forehead, ignoring the matching blush they shared.

The group laughed at their expense and Oikawa lowered the cards as he realized he felt comfortable around all of them. More comfortable than he’d felt in years. His relationship with Hanamaki and Matsukawa would bloom, his best friends were there, and most importantly… Iwaizumi was there. Oikawa looked around at the group as they joked with each other, readying shot glasses and cold cans of beer. Even at a party that was thrown to celebrate his engagement, he still found himself wanting to retreat outside for a breath of fresh air. 

But then, with Iwaizumi at his side, he found himself leaning toward the broad man and resting his elbow on Iwaizumi’s knee. Iwaizumi turned toward him and pressed his lips against Oikawa’s temple.

Oikawa felt better, so much better.


End file.
